Hate or Love
by Noomsu
Summary: –¿Qué haces? –No dejaré que arruines tu vida. –Tú arruinas mi vida, no él. –Pero yo te amo, Kagome. –Y yo te odio, Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

**N/a: **Sì, chicas. Volví con un nuevo proyecto! Esto se me ocurrió con una amiga xD mientras esperabamos que un amigo se desangrara (ok, mentira) porque se cortó sin antes haber pelado la papa. Lo sé, un poco inútil el muchacho, pero que le voy a hacer? Ojalá les guste, sino, me avisan.

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

Los personajes no son míos, sino de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Hate or Love**

**Capitulo 1**

Me levanté con notable pereza del pupitre, miré mi reloj y maldije en voz baja: iba tarde para el ensayo con la banda. Tomé mi mochila, metí todo a como cayera adentro y salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la sala de música. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo, algún profesor nos dejaba con un trabajo muy largo antes del timbre o simplemente no nos dejaba salir a la hora que correspondía.

En medio de mi carrera vi a mi prima, Sango, hablando amenamente con un chico, sin importarme mucho los reproches que me diría luego, la tomé del brazo y seguí mi camino. Ambas debíamos ir al ensayo, sino, una muy buena reprimenda nos esperaría, como era costumbre. Aunque yo no tenía la culpa de que los profesores tuvieran un complot en mi contra.

Entramos con rapidez al salón de música, donde los demás nos esperaban ya listos. Ambas nos disculpamos avergonzadas por el retraso.

Nos dirigimos a tomar cada una nuestros respectivos instrumentos y comenzar a ensayar, pero antes de que pudiera tomar mi tan preciada guitarra, la voz de un chico nos alertó a ambas, bueno, alertó a una y a mí me molestó. Como era de esperarse, el chico no esperó mucho para hacer su aparición y joderme la paciencia.

–¿Por qué nunca llegas temprano? –inquirió el joven.

–Mira, Taisho –respondí mirándolo de arriba abajo –Simple y sencillamente llegué tarde por culpa de la profesora nueva.

–Tú y tus excusas –replicó él.

–Me da exactamente lo mismo si me crees o no, después de todo, nunca me importaste –dije con molestia.

Aquellas palabras fueron un golpe duro para el pobre chico y la verdad me sentí orgullosa, no lo niego. Todos miraron con atención la discusión que se había producido, como era costumbre. Ya todos los integrantes estaban acostumbrados a esas peleas, era casi una tradición que pasáramos discutiendo cada cinco minutos.

–Eso dices tú –contestó ¿herido? –_Tarda más uno en hablar que la lengua en castigar_.

–Sí, Taisho, ya quisieras tú ser tan importante –recriminé con enojo.

–¿Kagome, quieres callarte de una buena vez? –exclamó una hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes – Si van a estar peleando mejor salen y discuten afuera.

–Ayame no seas tan amargada –comentó el ambarino –Si sigues así te saldrán arrugas, aparte, deberías estar acostumbrada.

– '_Deberías estar acostumbrada'_ –imitó la castaña, mejor conocida como mi querida prima Sango –Mejor cállate, Inuyasha. No solo Kagome tiene la culpa, tu también.

–¿yo?–dijo con incredulidad –Yo nunca he llegado tarde a ningún ensayo, y desde que formamos esta banda, ella siempre llega tarde.

–Deja de ladrar, perro –indicó otro joven muy caballeroso – Deja de molestar a la bella señorita y comienza a tocar el bajo.

–Tú no me mandas, sarnoso –replicó el "perro".

–Ya basta de insultos –grité –Muchas gracias, Koga, por defenderme –le sonreí con dulzura –Pero por más que trates de hacer entrar en razón al idiota de aquí –miré a Inuyasha – Jamás lograras que te entienda, porque, claramente, tú tienes modales, él no.

–Mejor ensayemos ¿quieres?–inquirió Inuyasha con enfado.

Todos tomaron puestos, éramos 7 integrantes en total: yo era la vocalista y también guitarrista, Sango ayudaba con su guitarra, Inuyasha tocaba el bajo, Miroku la batería, mientras que Koga me ayudaba en algunos coros y también tocaba guitarra, Rin era corista junto con Ayame. Una banda muy completa, pero un poco desordenada.

Cada uno se puso en algún lugar para estar cómodo, después de todo, era solo un ensayo. Inuyasha fijo sus orbes doradas en mí, como si no lo sintiera, yo me encontraba arreglándole una cuerda a mi guitarra. Me miró con detalle, fijándose en cada parte de mí, desde las ondas rebeldes en mi largo cabello azabache, hasta la profundidad de mis ojos color chocolate, el tono carmín pálido de mis labios, mi nariz respingada… en fin, fijándose en todos los rasgos de mi pertenencia. Pobre iluso, como si yo no supiera que me está observando.

Creí que era tiempo suficiente de sentirme observada, así que fijé mi vista en una ámbar, la cual desde hace tiempo me estaba observando. Sin querer me perdí en la mirada de dorado liquido de ese chico con quien minutos atrás había discutido, noté los varoniles rasgos que tenia, realmente era guapo, el cabello lo llevaba atado en una coleta, aquel hermoso y largo cabello azabache. Me sonrojé al ver la sonrisa que él tenía. Estúpida, me había descubierto viéndolo embobada durante varios minutos.

–¿Qué canción vamos a tocar? –pregunté tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de mis mejillas.

–¿Qué tal _Mi Mentiroso Príncipe_? –inquirió Sango.

–Cómo que te gusto esa canción ¿eh?–dije riendo.

–De las que tú has escrito, es mi favorita –admitió con una sonrisa.

–Entonces –intervino el Koga –_Mi mentiroso príncipe_, será.

Comenzamos a tocar la canción. Esa era una de mis favoritas, realmente. Recordé el por qué la había escrito, los sucesos que me llevaron a pensar en esa bella melodía, en esas dulces palabras. En aquellos versos llenos de dolor. Un día fatídico para cualquier adolescente. Un trauma para una niña de ocho años. Mi madre murió el once de marzo. Hace cuatro años, cuando formamos esta banda, conocí a un chico extremadamente caballeroso y apuesto. Creí que era el indicado. Tenía doce años, era ingenua, inocente. Lo sigo siendo, pero ya no caigo en la misma trampa dos a salir, formalizamos la relación a pesar de que a mi padre no le gustaba que tuviera novio a tan temprana edad. Para mí era como un juego. Él, dos años mayor que yo, supo como engañarme. Me dejó justamente en el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre. Ironía ¿No?

_Me preguntaste si recordaba aquel Abril_

_Mirando los fuegos artificiales_

_Tú y yo, jurándonos amor eterno_

Todos los recuerdos de lo que vivimos se juntaron en mi mente. Seguía doliendo aquella herida, pero eso era algo del pasado y tenía que superarlo. Eso me decía a diario, tratando de convencerme de que algún día olvidaré aquel amor de infancia. Sé que aquel idiota que me engatusó es familia del estúpido Inuyasha, y que me dejó por una chica tres años mayor que yo. Me utilizó, y yo caí en su trampa por no querer ver la realidad. Ahora no me veía lastimada, sino como una triunfadora que había logrado superar dos obstáculos. Sonreí mientras seguía cantando.

_Me juraste ser un príncipe_

_Yo juré ser tu princesa_

_¿Dónde quedó esa promesa?_

Era verdad. Él me juró ser aquel príncipe que vendría montado en un corcel de cabellos blancos, con un ramo de flores y me diría que me amaba como a ninguna, me pediría matrimonio y seríamos felices por siempre. Bah, ilusiones de una niña enamorada. Esa promesa se fue al caño. Koga, mi hermano (aunque sólo Sango lo sepa), fue el único que me ayudó a superar las dos pérdidas. Sé que para él también fue difícil saber qué mamá no volvería a sonreírnos nunca más, pero él fue mi apoyo durante estos ocho años.

El nudo que antes estaba en mi garganta desapareció al pensar en él, en mi hermano. Muchos piensan que está enamorado de mí, pero no saben que él es así de sobreprotector conmigo por ser mi hermano. Cuando sucedió lo de mamá, ninguno de los dos quiso quedarse con nuestro padre (quién recién aparecía en nuestras vidas) por lo que Sango, nuestra prima, nos ofreció quedarnos con ella. Desde entonces vivimos juntas. Es un poco complicado. Koga y Sango son como agua y aceite. Algo así como Inuyasha y yo. Viven peleando hasta por la mosca que les pase al frente.

_Los recuerdos se amontonan_

_En mi incierto corazón_

_Sin nada evitar_

_Lloro tu traición_

No soy tan desdichada como parezco, lo único malo de mi existencia es tener a la maldita mosca de Inuyasha jodiéndome la vida y la poca paciencia que tengo. Aunque, siendo sincera, no sé qué haría sin él. Es decir, ya es un pasatiempo estar discutiendo por todo. Una nota que no iba en la melodía llegó a mis oídos, miré al culpable: Inuyasha.

–Puede que llegue tarde a los ensayos –comenté triunfante –Pero al menos me aprendo las melodías.

–¿Qué? ¿Tratas de humillarme, Higurashi? –se burló –Es inútil, es sólo que tú me distraes.

Maldije aún más a ese idiota por haber tratado de que esa frase sonara a un insulto. Todos los presentes comenzaron a chiflar y a decir tonterías. Eso lo que menos pareció fue un insulto. No pude evitar sonrojarme, y vi que Taisho se encontraba igual o peor que yo. Es tan tonto, sí no hubiera dicho semejante tontera no hubieran hecho ese escándalo.

–Bueno, ya –alcé la voz –Eso era un insulto, tontos.

–Sí, Kagome, y yo soy caperucita roja –dijo Sango en burla –Ustedes dos van a terminar casándose.

–¿Qué? ¡No me desees ese mal! –dijimos a coro –¡Oye! ¡No me imites! ¡Eres tú! ¡Ya basta!

–Y lo niegan –replicó Miroku.

–Por favor, Miroku, eres mi mejor amigo ¿verdad? –hablé –Y tú mejor que nadie sabes que no olvido a aquel idiota que si mal no recuerdo era Bankotsu.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Sólo faltaban los grillitos y su conocido _cri cri cri_ para hacerlo más incómodo. No lo olvidaba, cierto. Pero a la vez era una mentira, porque ese chico me valía madre. Tengo dieciséis años, crecí y lo olvidé. Tengo un hermano sobreprotector de diecisiete y una mosca de la misma edad de mi hermano que solo sabe joderme la vida.

Miré mi reloj: cinco y media. Ya nos había agarrado tarde. Tomé a Sango y a Koga de la muñeca y los arrastré afuera. Teníamos que irnos a pie hasta la casa, y no quedaba muy cerca que digamos. Sango iba discutiendo con Koga sobre que pizza pedir al llegar a casa, y yo iba tratando de que mi espalda no se quebrara con tanta cosa.

Mi guitarra + mi mochila + mi lonchera + mi portafolio = equilibrio 0.

Mi equilibrio nunca ha sido bueno, y con tanto estorbo era aún peor.

–¡Ya te dije que pediremos hawaiana! –insistió Sango.

–Que no, pediremos pizza de la casa –replicó Koga.

–Chicos, en vez de discutir ¿No me quieren ayudar? –comenté a punto de caer.

–Perdona, Kagome –y Koga me quitó la lonchera y el portafolio.

–Discúlpame, amiga –y me quitó la mochila.

Par de tontos. Me hubieran quitado la guitarra que es lo más frágil. Sonreí. Los quería, los quería muchísimo. Son mi familia, después de todo.

–Y no pediremos pizza –repliqué yo.

–¿Entonces? –inquirieron los dos.

–Hoy saldremos –sonreí –No sé a dónde, a bailar, a patinar, a un kareoke o no sé, pero no nos quedaremos en casa.

–Hoy es viernes, tenemos que hacer fiesta –comentó Sango

–Pero nada de chicos, señorita –dijo Koga, yo reí

–No te preocupes, no cometo el mismo error dos veces

Y así, nos dirigimos a casa para ver qué planes hacíamos.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/a: **Antes que cualquier cosa xD la canción que sale acá... Es _What should I do? - You're beautiful _Peeeeroooo es un fandub hecho por Elisa Petrikowski. No me pertenece ok?

Podemos usar sus letras? Sí, solo debemos poner los créditos.

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

Los personajes no son míos, sino de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Hate or Love**

**Capitulo 2**

Llegamos bastante cansados a casa, el camino era largo y yo parecía Doña Tiliches (demasiadas cosas). Subí a mi habitación y me encerré en las paredes púrpura y frambuesa de mi alcoba. Algo teníamos que hacer. Viernes por la noche. Fin de semana. Tres adolescentes. Hay algo que podemos hacer, pero ¿Qué cosa? A mí no se me ocurre nada. Unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron sonreír, susurré un _"pasen" _y pronto tuve a mis dos mejores amigos (y familia) adentro.

Koga, mi hermano mayor, no es tan feo ¿saben? En realidad, lo que menos es, es feo. Tiene unos preciosos ojos celestes cristalizados (el color, obvio), con su cabello negro azabache que siempre lleva amarrado en una coleta alta. Su piel, morena y bronceada. Con varios músculos marcados. En resumen, puede ser cualquier cosa menos feo. Sin embargo es divertido molestarlo. Llevaba puesto nos jeans negros ajustados y una camisa blanca con un estampado extraño, lo hacía ver más guapo de lo que ya era.

Sango… Bueno, es Sango. Muy alta, muy esbelta y delgada (tampoco anoréxica). Miroku lleva intentando tres años tener algo con ella, pero mi querida prima ni lo vuelve a ver. Posee un hermoso cabello castaño que le llega a su estrecha cintura. Unos ojos del mismo tono que su cabello. Más tiene un carácter algo fuerte, incluso más que el mío. No, era broma. Somos un poco parecidas en carácter, pero yo me irrito más rápido. Hemos crecido como hermanas, así que prácticamente Sango me conoce mejor que cualquier otra persona, incluso un poco más que Koga. Se había arreglado con una falda en color beige y una blusa rosa pálido que resaltaba sus ojos.

–¿Qué haremos?–pregunté.

–No lo sé –respondió Koga –En casa no hay mucho que hacer, y de por sí, tú sigues con el uniforme del instituto.

–Hay una fiesta en la disco Shikón –comentó mi castaña con un brillito en los ojos.

–Pero no sé que ponerme para una fiesta –hice un puchero.

–De eso me encargo yo –me sonrió –, Koga, afuera.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?–dijo haciendo berrinche

–Espéranos afuera ¿sí? –le hice la cara de corderito degollado.

–Bien, bien, como quieran –y salió.

Sango comenzó a moverse como hormiguita por toda mi habitación. Yo me concentré en buscar alguna canción movida (de las pocas que tengo) y pronto tuve a una castaña bailando con mis vestidos. Algo me decía que nada bueno saldría de esa salida, pero soy una chica ¿Qué puede suceder? Aparte de emborracharnos hasta perder la conciencia, no conozco ningún otro riesgo.

Inmediatamente me vi enfundada en un vestido con la falda negra y la parte de arriba blanca. Pegado totalmente al cuerpo. Me llegaba a las rodillas. Miré a Sango, quien sonreía soñadora. No quería saber cuál iba a ser la reacción de Koga al verme. Me encaramé unos zapatos rojos con la punta abierta, una pulsera del mismo color y mi cadenita con un dije de corazón. Sango me 'amarró' a la silla que tenía frente al espejo y comenzó a untarme maquillaje. Base, sombra, delineador, rímel… y por último, un rojo cereza en los labios.

–¿Estás loca?–le repliqué –Koga no me dejará salir así, ni en mis mejores sueños.

Sango abrió la puerta, y a Koga por poco se le cae la quijada al suelo.

–¿Según tú, Kagome saldrá así?–inquirió mi hermano.

–Sí, saldrá así–le sacó la lengua.

–No señor, Kagome no saldrá así –replicó.

Lo que me faltaba, una pelea más. Comenzaron a discutir (como era normal) y se dijeron de todo. Si Sango decía 'a', Koga le respondía 'b' 'c' 'd' y demás letras del abecedario. Me senté en mi cama, viéndolos discutir. De cierto modo, era divertido verlos pelear. Eran como dos niños pequeños peleando por quién tiene la razón. Aunque, ahora que me ponía a pensar… ¿Cómo supo Sango de esa fiesta? Es decir, no nos había dicho absolutamente nada en el instituto, y ahora, de la nada nos sale con esto. Escuché una bocina afuera y miré a Sango.

–Nos vamos –y Sango nos jaló a ambos hasta la puerta.

Afuera nos esperaba Miroku en su auto, él solo. Eso me dio un poco de miedo, pues que sea uno de los pocos hombres en quien confío, no quita que sea un libidinoso. El día que lo conocí lo primero que hizo fue ¡Tocarme el trasero! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Es un depravado! Pero con el tiempo aprendí a que es un buen amigo, aunque a veces se le cruzan los cables. Llegamos a la mentada disco, y estaba hasta la nuca de gente. Mi vestuario iba acorde a la actividad, sí, pero eso no quita el miedo que me daba encontrarme a otro libidinoso como Miroku emborrachado y que quiera hacerme algo.

Una vez adentro, Sango y Miroku salieron a bailar. Mi querida amiga, tanto que niega que le gusta Miroku y es tan obvia. Lo único que espero es que se dé cuenta de lo que siente a tiempo, no vaya a ser que lo note y él se haya cansado de intentarlo. Harían una linda pareja, realmente linda. Un chico depravado, y una chica de carácter explosivo. Dejemos las personalidades fuera, mejor.

Miroku es un chico muy lindo, no lo niego, pero todo se opaca en cuanto su perversión sale al aire. Incluso podría llegar a ser un buen novio (no malentiendan) pero tendría que aprender ciertas reglas. No me importaría aceptarlo como cuñado (ya que Sango y yo somos prácticamente hermanas, porque dudo que Koga sea gay), sería divertido verlo en el instituto y gritarle: _¡Cuñis!_

Algo llamó mi atención en medio de la conversación que entablaba con mi hermano, que también tenía que ver con Sango y Miroku. ¿Qué rayos hacia Inuyasha ahí? Era increíble, lo único que quiero es un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Al parecer, alguien ahí arriba no me quiere y me pone al estúpido ese al frente cada cinco minutos. Koga, que notó lo distraída que estaba me invitó a bailar. Yo acepté gustosa. Él es un gran bailarín, aunque no lo crean.

Recuerdo cuando me gradué se sexto grado de primaria. Pasé toda la noche bailando con él, fue muy divertido. Sango pasó bailando con su hermano menor, Kohaku, quien tiene el ritmo en quién-sabe-dónde, porque como bailarín se muere de hambre, siéndoles sincera. Él es cinco años menor que yo, es decir, tiene once años. Es bastante lindo ¿saben? Parece un muñequito, aunque es algo tímido.

Creo que me desvié del tema ¿verdad?

Justo cuando decidimos ir a bailar, comenzó una hermosa bachata. Sonreí al ver como Koga se posicionaba en la pista y entre abría sus pies. Yo hice lo mismo y puse un pie en medio de los de él. Con la posición lista, comenzamos a bailar, dejándonos guiar por la melodía de la canción. Un, dos, tres y arriba. Eso lo repetía en mi mente para no majar a mi hermano y para no equivocarme.

La canción terminó, y el DJ dio un pequeño aviso.

–Bien, es hora de una canción más lenta –miré a Koga con una sonrisa –Pero tendrán que cambiar de pareja con el que está a su lado.

Miles de maldiciones afloraron en mi mente. ¿Por qué, justamente, tenía que tener a Inuyasha y la chica esa que no sé quién es, al lado? Koga rió al ver mi mueca, sabía que detestaba a Inuyasha con todo mí ser. Incluso hubiera aceptado bailar con Miroku. Pero no, Kami-sama quiere hacerme la vida imposible haciéndome bailar con Inuyasha.

–Cuida tus modales, perro –dijo Koga mientras cambiábamos de pareja –Espero que no te dé comezón en las manos y las pongas donde no debes.

–Tranquilo, animal, ella no me interesa en lo más mínimo –agradecí internamente.

La canción comenzó, y sentí las manos del idiota en mi cintura. No les voy a negar que temblé ante su tacto, y eso lo hizo sonreír arrogantemente, pero no era normal que él tuviera esa delicadeza para conmigo. Cuando retomé la confianza, pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuello, acercándonos más. Nos empezamos a mover al compás de la lenta canción.

_Al verte marchar_

_No pude evitar las lágrimas_

_No pude hablar, tan sólo callé_

_Perdí mi oportunidad_

¿Qué rayos era esa canción? ¿Por qué precisamente esa? Me moví inquieta entre los fornidos brazos de Inuyasha. Fijé mi vista en él, que curiosamente bajó las coloridas luces se veía apuesto a mis ojos. El cabello negro azabache, como el mío, iba atado en una coleta baja. Sus ojos dorados me miraban fijamente, como analizándome. No pude evitar temblar al tener su mirada sobre mí. Su fornido cuerpo, su cálido pecho y sus fuertes brazos. Esperen, ¿Por qué estoy diciendo esto? Parece como si me gustara. Acabo de comprobar que los refrescos tienen droga o algún alucinógeno.

_Y en mi soledad trato de pensar_

_Que junto a mí aún estás_

_Pero de esa forma me lastimé_

_Solo puedo llorar_

Algo dentro de mí hizo _click_ y juro que casi me desmayo. Esa canción decía perfectamente lo que alguna vez sentí por Bankotsu. Aún tenía la vista clavada en la de Inuyasha, pero al sacar esa conclusión la bajé, con las lágrimas amenazando salir. Tantos años pensando que lo había superado, y una estúpida canción me lo recuerda y me hace llorar.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

–Sí, solo necesito un trago –respondí.

¿Un trago? ¡¿Un trago? ¿Qué me está pasando? Koga me miró mientras Inuyasha y yo nos acercábamos al bar. Inuyasha me pidió una margarita y él un whisky. Miré la bebida de color verde que tenía en mano, ¿Estaría bien? Comencé a tomarlo y pensé: _Bueno, a la mierda todo._

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro margaritas y ya las tenía subidas. Todo se movía a mi alrededor y me sentía extrañamente feliz. Miré a Inuyasha e inconscientemente me le tiré encima (sí, ni yo sé el por qué). Él estaba asustado, pero no más que yo. ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? Acerqué mis rojos labios a los suyos, y en cuanto él comenzó a cerrar los ojos pensando que lo besaría… Me alejé. Lo admito, eso me gusto.

Me fui a la pista de baile y comencé a moverme al compás de la música. Tenía el ritmo en el trasero cuando me emborrachaba y bailaba. Un hombre mucho mayor que yo, creo que podía ser unos veinte años mayor se me acercó y comenzó a mirarme descaradamente. Hasta que intentó tocarme, pero un golpe lo detuvo.

–No te atrevas a tocarla

Y esa voz ronca era de ¿Inuyasha?


	3. Chapter 3

Esto va a funcionar así: 2 capítulos narrados por Kagome y uno por Inuyasha ¿Capicci? xD

También necesitamos saber lo que piensa y siente nuestro guapo y sexy hanyô (?

Ojalá les guste.

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

Los personajes no son míos, sino de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Hate or Love**

**Capitulo 3**

¿En qué momento se me ocurrió ir a la disco con Tsubaki? Aparte de que es caprichosa, vanidosa y siete años mayor que yo… Es la persona más egoísta y egocéntrica que he conocido en mi vida. Pude ver a Miroku bailando con Sango y también al animal bailar con Kagome. Bueno, eso fue antes, porque ahora me acabo de meter en un grave problema por defender a mi borracha enemiga. ¿Quién, en sus cabales, se manda cinco margaritas en menos de seis minutos?

Aunque no debí hacer esto. Es decir, ella me ilusionó al pensar que me besaría. Momento, ¿Ilusionó? Creo que el whisky se me subió. Andaba muy hermosa, no lo voy a negar, después de todo soy hombre. Sólo el verla con aquel ajustado vestido fue una tentación, y fue peor ver sus rojos labios. Pero, ella andaba con su lobito. Su novio. Acompañada. Al igual que yo.

Más, por casualidades de la vida, el DJ ordenó cambiar de pareja y tuve la grata experiencia de poner mis manos en su esbelta figura. Sí, la sentí temblar. Incluso yo temblé al verme ser tan delicado con ella, pero eso no importa ahora. La vi bajar la mirada, entristecerse. Podría jurar que vi una lágrima bajar por su mejilla, pero eso hubiera arruinado su perfecto maquillaje.

Se veía hermosa. En realidad, ella es hermosa. Pero me parece tan divertido verla ebria. Verla bailar ebria era de haberse grabado, y no les miento cuando digo que lo hice. Agradezco infinitamente a Dios el tener un celular con cámara de vídeo.

Sin embargo, el hombre ese llegó a hacerle daño. Y yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Y ahora, frente a un hombre quizá veinte años mayor que yo, que intentó tocar a Kagome en su estado de ebriedad… Les juro que mi hombría se ha escondido, porque estoy muerto del miedo por lo que pueda hacerme. Todo sea por proteger a una chica. A mi enemiga.

Sí, me estoy volviendo loco.

–¿Tú? ¿Me detendrás? –se burló el hombre –¿Es tu novio, niña?

–Au –susurró Kagome en cuanto la jaló del cabello para que contestara.

–Y si lo fuera, ¿Qué?

Lo sé, hasta yo me sorprendo de mis palabras.

–Inuyasha… –se aferró a mí como si la vida se le fuera en ello, tenía miedo, eso era obvio.

–Hum, si tú no la has hecho mujer, yo con mucho… –antes de que pudiera terminar un puñetazo lo calló.

Koga. Sólo eso pasó por mi mente mientras sostenía a Kagome en brazos, que se acababa de desmayar.

–Llévatela de aquí, pulgoso –indicó.

–Pero, Koga…

–Sólo no permitas que le hagan daño –noté un tinte de tristeza en su voz –Llévatela, no me importa a donde, sólo aléjala del peligro.

Asentí. Con mucho cuidado me fui con Kagome hacia mi auto. Lo siento por Tsubaki. La acomodé en el asiento del copiloto, le abroché el cinturón y luego saqué el alcohol en gel que la loca de Tsubaki había dejado en mi auto. Unté un poco del gel en un pañuelo y lo sostuve en su nariz, lo moví un poco, intentando que funcionara. Se supone que es con alcohol normal y corriente, pero no tenemos tiempo. Abrió sus ojos, y suspiré de alivio. Me miró confundida mientras me subía al auto.

–¿A dónde me llevas? –no respondí –Le diré a Koga, Taisho

–Tu lobito me pidió que te saque de aquí, tonta

Calló ante mi ruda respuesta. Pero más que todo estaba feliz de que estuviera bien, aunque aún estaba ebria (y bastante), por lo que todo el camino hacia mi casa estuvo diciendo tonterías. Aunque una en especial me sacó una sonrisa: _Inu, te quiero._

¿Quién lo diría? Ojalá yo pudiera decirle lo mismo, pero no tengo las suficientes agallas para mentirle en la cara. Y sé que lo dice porque la alejo del peligro. Pero quisiera creer que es real, aunque no entienda muy bien la razón. Al llegar a casa ella estaba dormida, por lo que tuve que llevarla en brazos hasta adentro.

–¿Nueva chica? –murmuró el idiota de Sesshomaru.

–No seas tonto y abre la puerta de mi habitación –repliqué con dificultad al tratar de hacerlo yo.

–La compadezco –comentó –Es la más joven que has traído, y también la más hermosa.

–Deja de mirarla así, Sesshomaru –indiqué asqueado al ver como se la comía con la mirada –Es sólo un año menor que yo, no es un juguete.

–Mira quien lo dice –contestó en burla –, el chico que tiene el record de mujeres a las que ha enamorado y llevado a la cama por puro gusto.

Lo miré con enfado. Porque era verdad. Esa era la realidad del gran Inuyasha Taisho. Ignoré su comentario y entré a mi recién abierta habitación con Kagome. La discusión del pasillo me tenía mal, era cierto. Yo era un bastardo. Bueno, lo soy. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta. Pero al menos no soy como el idiota de Bankotsu, que dejó a esta hermosa chica… Por una muy parecida, que si mal no recuerdo su nombre es Kikyo. Esa mujer es de lo peor, antipática, vanidosa, materialista, egoísta, egocéntrica, anoréxica, tonta… Y puedo seguir con miles de insultos.

–¿Te sientes bien? –le pregunté a Kagome cuando despertó.

–¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó.

–En mi habitación.

Se puso pálida.

–Estoy vestida ¿verdad? –preguntó, asentí –No me hiciste nada ¿cierto?

–No, no te hice nada y no pensaba hacerlo, Higurashi.

La dejé sola por un minuto, mientras le preparaba un café para que se le pasara la ebriedad. Nunca la había visto así, tan indefensa, inocente, ingenua y hermosa. Conmigo siempre estaba a la defensiva.

–No lo tomaré, no me gusta –hizo un puchero.

–Debes tomarlo, así se te pasará –comenté.

–Todos me dicen eso –su voz se quebró –Pero no es cierto.

Me arrodillé frente a ella, que estaba sentada en mi cama. Las lágrimas negras bajaban por su rostro.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué hablas?

–Tú eres un idiota –me empujó con violencia –No sabes todo lo que he pasado, y tú no haces las cosas más fáciles.

–¿Yo qué hi…?

–Tenías que ser familia de ese idiota –sollozó –Él solo dejó daño y…

–Bankotsu siempre ha sido un idiota, Kagome –consolé, pero empeoró.

Me abrazó y escondió su rostro en mi pecho. Lloró desconsoladamente. Entonces supe que tener a Sesshomaru no era tanto tormento. Mi vida era perfecta a comparación de la de ella. Su padre los abandonó antes de venir al mundo, su madre muere cuando tenía ocho años, su padre reaparece, Bankotsu la deja por otra y la lastima.

–Yo… no puedo seguir así –se separó de mí y tomó unas tijeras que estaban tiradas en mi cama.

Iba a suicidarse frente a mis ojos.

–No, no lo hagas –le quité las tijeras de la mano.

–Para ti sería un favor, después de todo me odias –susurró.

La abracé.

–No, no sería un favor –susurré en su oído –No debes quitarte la vida por un idiota que no vale la pena.

–Pero, ¿Cómo puedo…?

Me dejé llevar por el impulso y besé sus labios rojos.

¿Qué hacer cuando tienes un impulso y has bebido? Simple: no piensas las cosas y te dejas llevar. Sí, eso fue lo que sucedió ¿Verdad? Imagino que es por el nivel de alcohol en mi sangre que siento que sus labios son tan adictivos. La ropa me comenzó a estorbar, y las manos empezaron a hacer de las suyas.

Ella metió sus manos debajo de mi camisa, y yo debajo de su vestido. Justamente cuando encontré el cierre del vestido…

–¡Espera! –y se levantó, apartándome –¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?

–Eh… Bueno, yo…

Y de nuevo Sesshomaru tenía razón.

–Inaudito ¿Sabes? –replicó levantándose y arreglándose el vestido –No seré una más de tu lista, Taisho.

–Kagome, te juro que…

–¿Qué? –indicó mirándose en el espejo –No me des excusas.

La vi retocarse el maquillaje. Me sentí mal, muy mal. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

–Me voy a casa –avisó saliendo por la puerta.

–Kagome, yo te llevo.

–No, no me arriesgaré a que me des algún brebaje extraño para hacer de las tuyas –contestó.

Alcohol + hormonas + Kagome + Yo + labios rojos = Nada bueno.

Y se notaba a leguas que ahora confiaba menos en mí.

–Va a ser casi media noche, Kagome, es muy peligroso –insistí.

–No más peligroso que tú –y siguió bajando las escaleras.

–Koga te reprenderá si no llegas conmigo, le prometí que te cuidaría –paró en seco.

–Ni una palabra de lo que ocurrió ¿Ok? –dijo amenazante mientras sus largas uñas rozaban mi cuello –Una sola palabra a cualquiera, a Miroku, a tus padres, a tu hermano o a mis amigos… Y te arrepentirás toda la vida…

–N-no diré n-nad-da –contesté turbado por su actitud tan peligrosa.

–Entonces, ¡Vámonos! –y su sombrío tono cambió a uno alegre y dulce.

Esta chica un día terminará por matarme. Una vez subidos al auto, lo encendí. Kagome estiró su mano para encender la radio. No quería hablar conmigo, y no la culpo de eso. La canción me llenó de gusto al comienzo, puesto que no la había reconocido… Hasta que se me ocurrió poner atención a la letra.

_Hay una mujer_

_Que domina mis sentidos con sólo tocar mi piel_

_Y cómo a mí también_

_A otro hombre esto le puede suceder_

Me tensé en mi asiento. Sentí que Kagome estaba igual, pero desde antes. Es normal que ella reconozca las canciones tan rápido, pues aquella era una bachata, un ritmo en el cual bailar se le da muy bien. Sé el por qué su tensión, a mí tampoco me agradaba escuchar esa canción después de lo que sucedió.

_Que sólo por un beso_

_Se puede enamorar_

_Sin necesidad de hablarse, sólo los labios rozarse_

_Cupido los flechará_

Entonces, queridísimo Cupido, no cumplas eso en mí. Quizá por ser tan mujeriego me hago daño, no lo niego, pero no quiero tener que sufrir por un querer. En este momento lo único que quiero es vivir a mi manera, como yo quiera. Haciendo loco, en resumen.

_Y sólo por un beso_

_Con ella soy feliz_

_Tan sólo con un besito, me llevó al infinito_

_Y ni siquiera la conozco bien_

Apagué la radio de golpe, con enfado. Vi que Kagome me miraba con reprobación por haber quitado la canción que también a ella la tenía tensa. No iba a dejar que esa estúpida canción me hiciera estar más confundido de lo que ya estaba por lo ocurrido hacia unos minutos.

–Sandeces –dije luego de apagar la radio.

Rió con ganas. Sonreí como idiota. Me sentía cómodo con Kagome, aunque fueramos enemigos de naturaleza. Ya sé yo que el lunes por la mañana volveremos a ser los mismos de siempre, peleando por cualquier cosa con tal de discutir. Ella iba sonriendo, mientras miraba a través de la ventana. Sonreía como nunca.

Llegamos a su casa, no había nadie afuera y sólo una habitación tenía las luces encendidas. Me susurró un _hasta luego_ para salir del auto. Sacó las llaves de su escote (no pregunten) y entró inmediatamente.

Suspiré. Arranqué de nuevo el auto y me dirigí a casa.

******N/a: **Yo sé que hay más de una malpensada que pensó que ocurriría algo no? No, chicas, NO VA A PASAR. Primero, no tengo edad suficiente para un lemon (? y segundo, no me agrada mucho eso. Casi? Pues si, casi, pero todo es necesario, chicas. Advertidas, eh? Nada de perversiones xDDDDDD

Cuídense.

N A T


	4. Chapter 4

Me tarde un poco, pero estaba bloqueada.

No tengo mucho que decir hoy, así que... lean.

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

Los personajes no son míos, sino de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Hate or Love<strong>

**Capitulo 4**

Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella. Mi corazón latía desenfrenado, en cualquier momento se saldría de mi pecho. Me iba a dar algo, eso era seguro. Primero me emborracho y pierdo la conciencia, tal y como dije que era un riesgo fue lo primero que hice. Cinco margaritas de un solo, estoy loca. Luego aquel tipo intenta tocarme e Inuyasha me defiende.

_Inuyasha…_

Me desmayé antes de saber quien ganó la pelea. Me sentía fatal por tanto alcohol en mi organismo. Desperté en su auto, pero luego me dormí. Cuando desperté (de nuevo) me encontraba en su habitación, y me sentía como una niña pequeña secuestrada. No preguntes por qué, porque no lo sé. Me ofreció café y yo se lo negué, luego… Todo está un poco borroso.

Pero lo que tengo **_MUY CLARO_** es que él trató de aprovecharse de mi ebriedad. Gracias a Dios recuperé la conciencia a tiempo. ¿Qué habría pasado, sino? Me sonrojé sólo al pensarlo. Escuché unos pasos en las escaleras, por lo que me paré recta y me arreglé el vestido. Era Koga. Y estaba **_muy_** enfadado.

–¿Me puedes decir qué te pasó? –inquirió, sentí como si fuera mi padre.

–Tomé ¿Feliz? –dije tratando de pasar, él me lo impidió.

–Eso lo noté, ¿Por qué desobedeces siempre?

–¿Desobedecer?

No entendía nada.

–Sí, te dije nada de chicos… Y tienes el labial corrido.

Sentí que iba a morir ahí mismo. Me arreglo todo el maldito maquillaje… menos el labial, el más importante.

–¿Qué sucedió con Inuyasha? –lo miré con tristeza.

–No sucedió nada… –me miró sin creer una palabra –nada malo

–Necesito saberlo

–¡Cuando esté preparada para decírtelo lo haré! –lo empujé y subí a mi habitación.

Las lágrimas rondaron mis mejillas de nuevo. Por poco y soy una más de su lista. De su extensa lista de conquistas. No puedo dejarme convencer, pero parecía tan sincero, tan gentil, amable, caballeroso, apuesto, honesto, respetuoso…

_Por favor, Kagome, despierta y ve la realidad._

Sí, mi conciencia tenía razón. Yo casi soy un juego más. Casi pierdo en el 'inocente' juego de la seducción. Pero dos podemos jugarlo, eso ténganlo por seguro. Sonreí mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas y entraba a mi habitación. Tuve la desgracia de que mi cuarto estuviera a la par del de Sango, y pude escuchar cuando Koga entró a reclamarle.

–_Sango, mira lo que hiciste_–replicó enfadado

–_Kagome es hermosa, no sólo por el vestido fue eso_ –se defendió

Y preferí taparme los oídos para no tener que escucharlos. Me sentía culpable, después de todo aquello fue mi culpa. No, no fue **_solamente_** mi culpa. Tomé mi celular mientras reía y le mande un mensaje a Inuyasha. Ese chico estaba en mi lista negra.

Me revolví inquieta entre las sábanas blancas, recordando las seductoras caricias de Inuyasha en mi piel. Nuestros labios en aquel salvaje roce. Todo me daba vueltas, no sé en que estaba pensando cuando me dejé llevar. Pero ahora sus caricias estarían marcadas con fuego en mi piel.

Otra lágrima rodó por mi mejilla hasta tocar la almohada.

Ese fue el fin de semana más aburrido de mi corta existencia. Pasamos encerrados en casa todo el día por llegar tarde de la estúpida fiesta. Cuando entramos, todas las chicas comenzaron a cuchichear mientras me veían. Miré a Sango y le pregunté si me había maquillado mal o si tenía algo en la cara, pero dijo que no.

–Es increíble, tan santita que parecía –susurró una chica rubia a otra.

–Bah, es una mosquita muerta… Ni te imaginas todo lo que el bombón de Inuyasha me dijo sobre ella.

Ahí todo hizo _click_. Ese maldito de Inuyasha Taisho me las iba a pagar, a como me llamo Kagome Higurashi. Le di a Sango mi mochila y mi guitarra, le pedí que pusiera todo en mi sitio, que tenía un asunto que arreglar. Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el salón de él. Era, oficialmente, hombre muerto.

Me juró que no diría nada de lo que pasó. Que sería un estúpido tormento para ambos. Sin embargo su instinto de vieja chismosa le pudo más y le contó a medio mundo que me emborraché y él casi hace de las suyas conmigo.

–Inuyasha Taisho –dije sombría al verlo hablando con sus amigos.

–Mira, tu novia pide atención –y todos se carcajearon.

–Ven acá, ahora –ordené.

Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. Salió y me miró con una sonrisa, no aguanté más y le planté una bofetada. Se acarició la parte afectada y estuve a punto de patear su entrepierna, pero me contuve.

–¿Me podrías explicar el por qué todo el colegio sabe… eso? –exigí.

–¿Cómo? No te entiendo –se hizo el desentendido.

–Unas chicas dijeron que TÚ les dijiste lo que yo hice, lo que hicimos –me sonrojé ante mis palabras –Lo extraño es que no hicimos nada, y eso jamás pasará.

–Te juro que no fui yo –lo miré incrédula.

–Taisho, no te hagas el inocente–dije amenazante.

Su rostro reflejaba a la perfección el temor que sentía. Maldito idiota. Malditas hormonas y maldito alcohol. Quizá si no hubiera tomado, no habría sucedido nada entre nosotros. Bueno, en realidad no sucedió **nada. **Lo fulminé con la mirada, estaba echando por la borda toda mi reputación.

Una idea surcó mi mente.

Le sonreí seductoramente, y lo sentí temblar cuando pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Comencé a acercarme a su rostro, cerró los ojos y yo fingí hacer lo mismo. Justo cuando iba a rozar mis labios con los suyos… Ups, mi pie reaccionó solo y lo pateé **ahí**.

Chilló adolorido y yo sonreí coqueta.

–Ups.

Y me fui a clase.

Sonreía con una felicidad que yo no podía descifrar.

Al llegar, Sango me reprochó con la mirada y yo bufé. Por poco y llego tarde a clase, pero era más importante hacer pagar a cierto idiota que estaba comenzando a manchar mi nombre con sus sucias manos. Ja, él jamás sería capaz de ganarme.

O al menos, eso creía.

Concentré mi vista en la pizarra, y también traté de centrarme en lo que decía el profesor. Pero me era inútil. Mi mente divagaba en otros lugares. En recuerdos que no tenía caso traer al presente. En dolores de cabeza de mi infancia. En las caricias marcadas con fuego en mi piel. En los ardientes besos que aquel chico de miel mirada me había proporcionado.

Eso estaba mal.

Saqué el iPod de mi mochila y lo escondí en mi cartuchera (ya saben, done se guardan los lápices, plumas, etc.). Me acomodé la chaqueta, y luego pasé a acomodarla capucha y mi cabello suelto, tapando en su totalidad los audífonos en mis oídos. Me cerré la chaqueta y comencé a escuchar canciones al azar.

_Cuando el sol nos da en la cara_

_Cuando apenas está lloviendo_

_Cuando tiemblan como hojas_

_Nuestra piel y nuestro aliento_

_El amor… comienza_

Maldije. ¿Por qué precisamente **esa** canción?

La cambié con violencia, buscando algo que no tuviera que ver con amor.

Y fue aún peor, porque escuché la melodía de _Dangerously in love – Beyoncé_. ¿Acaso todos confabulaban en mi contra? Me quité los audífonos muy molesta, y guardé todo nuevamente en mi mochila.

Tocó la campana. Anunciando el tan anhelado receso. Sango me haló del brazo y me arrastró hasta el baño de chicas. Su mirada me escrudiñaba, como buscando algo en mi cuerpo de lo cuál yo no me había ni fijado. Hasta que la vi palidecer.

– ¿Qué es eso en tu cuello?

Miré el espejo y lo vi.

Un chupetón rojo a un costado de mi cuello.

Maldije mi piel tan nívea, ya que no tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para notarlo.

Sólo rogué a Dios porque Kôga no lo viera la noche anterior.


	5. Chapter 5

:D Volví rápido.

No lo sé, la musa está trabajando mejor que antes.

Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a todos y todas las que comentan, sus reviews son muy importantes.

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

Los personajes no son míos, sino de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Hate or Love<strong>

**Capitulo 5**

Miré el monumental chupetón de mi cuello. Sólo había un culpable. Lo maldije en mis adentros, pero ya no podía salir así. Me moriría de vergüenza. Volví mi vista a Sango, que buscaba algo con rapidez y desesperación en su bolsito de maquillaje. Cuando lo encontró me volteó para quedar frente a ella, y lo vi; mi salvación.

Una pañoleta. Perfecta para ocultar.

La acomodó en mi cuello, y no pude evitar abrazarla. Ella era mi salvación. ¿Qué sería de mí sin Sango? Ella correspondió mi abrazo, pero justo cuando terminaba de arreglar la pañoleta para que se tapara a la perfección… Un grupo de chicas con la falda del instituto doce dedos arriba de las rodillas entró.

Empezaron a reír mientras me miraban. Mi vista se clavó en la responsable: Kaguya Hime. En mi vida había conocido a una chica tan zorra como aquella. Pero traté de contenerme, después de todo teníamos ensayo.

–Oh, miren a quién tenemos aquí–pronunció con su chillona voz–A la zorra personal de Inuyasha Taisho.

Mi paciencia tiene un límite, y cabe decir que poseo muy poca de aquella virtud. Le zampé una bofetada.

–Acá la única zorra eres tú–escupí enfadada–No inventes cosas.

–Por Dios, Kagome–susurró mientras se acariciaba la mejilla– ¿Por qué tan agresiva? ¿Acaso Inuyasha no te ha complacido hoy?

Todas las perras que la acompañaban soltaron una carcajada.

– ¿Celosa, Kaguya?–murmuré cegada– ¿Acaso no has logrado que Taisho te complazca?

Sango me haló del brazo para salir del baño. Mientras recorríamos los amplios pasillos buscando el salón de música, mi prima me lanzaba una mirada acusatoria. Entonces lo recordé. Ni Sango ni Koga tenían idea de lo que **casi** sucede entre Taisho y yo.

Al llegar todos estaban sentados en el suelo, hablando de tonterías. Todos menos Taisho me miraron interrogantes. Sólo eso me faltaba, que ninguno de mis amigos confiara en mí. Koga me miró dolido, como si supiera que sucedió.

–Ya que estamos todos presentes–comenzó Ayame–Queremos que tú e Inuyasha nos den una explicación.

– ¿QUÉ?–gritamos los dos a coro.

–Queremos saber que es ese chisme que corre de ustedes dos–dijo Miroku con su típico tono morboso.

–Primero que todo–comencé yo–Me emborraché ¿sí?

–Y un hombre casi la viola por tonta–añadió Taisho–Yo me metí y… eh…

–Yo golpeé al hombre–continuó Koga.

–Luego llevé a Kagome a mi casa y…

Ambos nos sonrojamos. Los demás soltaron una exclamación.

– ¡No!–grité yo, acalorada– ¡No sucedió absolutamente nada, pervertidos!

–Pero…

Le fruncí el ceño a Taisho.

–Continúa–alentó Sango mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Miroku.

–Nos besamos–solté, omitiendo detalles.

– ¿USTEDES QUÉ?

El grito que soltaron… Bueno, estoy segura de que se escuchó en todo el instituto. Koga me miró, sus celestes ojos reflejaban la sorpresa que se había llevado. Sango abrió la boca, la quijada de Miroku estaba a punto de dar al suelo. Y los demás se miraban entre sí, sin poder creerlo.

–Estaba borracha, chicos–expliqué–No pensaba bien las cosas.

–Y no volverá a pasar–completó Taisho.

No sabía por qué, pero esas cinco palabras causaron que mi corazón se estrujara dolorosamente. Asentí. El ambiente se relajó un poco luego de nuestra explicación, pero la rabia contenida que tenía hacía Kaguya en esos momentos no había bajado ni un poco. Koga se acercó a mí, y me abrazó.

–Perdón, no sabía que tú…–susurró dulcemente en mi oído.

–No lo sabías, y yo… estaba muy alterada–sonreí.

Todos comenzaron a chiflar cuando nos vieron a Koga y a mí abrazados. Quise soltar una carcajada, pues era mi hermano, no mi novio. Koga estaba casi igual que yo, a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Hasta que Rin interrumpió abruptamente.

–Volviendo al tema de la banda–comentó–Ayer me puse a averiguar y…

– ¿Y?–la alenté.

–No nos dejarán entrar si no tenemos a un tecladista o pianista, como quieran decirle–explicó.

–Pero yo toco piano–comenté.

–Sí, pero normalmente estás con la guitarra.

Tenían razón. Pero ¿Qué más daba? Teníamos que encontrar a alguien rápido.

–Y me tomé la libertad de llamar a alguien que conozco–sonrió tímidamente–Espero que no te enfades, Kag; tomé una decisión sin tu consentimiento.

–No te preocupes–comenté– ¿Quién es?

–Es un amigo mío–explicó–Ya puedes salir.

Todas las chicas se asombraron con el adonis que salió. Menos yo. Sango y Koga me miraron con preocupación. Mis nervios y mi rabia no soportarían mucho más. Pronto entraría en un colapso nervioso, y eso nadie podría evitarlo. Sentí un aliento en mi nuca, y temblé. Luego, un susurro…

–No te preocupes, Kag–susurró Taisho.

Me volteé.

Me sonrió cálidamente y yo me sonrojé como niña. Fijé mi vista al frente y suspiré. Después de todo, no podría huir toda mi vida. En algún momento tendría que enfrentar mi pasado… con la esperanza de salir ilesa emocionalmente.

Bankotsu se acercó a mí, con su mirada azul parda clavada en mis labios, lo cuál me asqueó. Me hice para atrás, tratando de evitar su contacto con el mío. Escuché a Koga gruñir, ya Sango susurrándole palabras para que no se le aventara encima. Ese era mi deseo. Que Bankotsu desapareciera por completo de mi vida.

–Vaya… Te has puesto más hermosa con los años, Kagome–susurró seductor.

No tengo idea de donde saqué el valor, pero…

–Bankotsu, no estás aquí para coquetear conmigo, estás aquí para tocar el piano ¿entendiste?

En el salón resonó un _¡oh! _De todos los presentes. Yo no estaba para aguantar sus coqueterías.

– ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado como idiota o empezarás a tocar?

Se acercó a mí, y me tomó por la cintura. No me permití temblar ante su tacto, aunque lo hubiera deseado.

–Tocaré… otra cosa–dijo pícaro en mi oído.

Una bofetada resonó.

–Ten más respeto, Bankotsu–exclamé–Ahora, aunque lo dudes… soy tu superior.

El silencio reinó nuevamente.

–Quizá seas dos años mayor que yo, pero es ésta banda mando yo–expliqué.

–Es mejor que la obedezcas, Ban–dijo Rin–Kagome decide si sacarte o no.

Me sentía de cierta forma poderosa. Ahora yo tenía el control sobre Bankotsu, y no al revés. Quizá yo fui la que formó la banda, tal vez yo mandaba en ella… pero nunca hacia uso de mi autoría. Éramos un grupo de amigos amantes de la música, nada más. Pero Bankotsu era un intruso para mí.

–Me encantaría escucharte primero, Kag–sonrió Bankotsu.

_Idiota. Mujeriego. Perro. Maldito_, le gritó mi mente.

–A ver si me superas–dije arrogante.

Caminé con las miradas de todos siguiéndome. Luego de eso tendría que contarles a todos el por qué actué así con Bankotsu. Ellos jamás me habían visto tan a la defensiva. Me senté en el banco frente al piano de cola que se encontraba en el salón. Mis manos comenzaron a acariciar las teclas del piano, recordándome que había aprendido a amar ese instrumento gracias al idiota de Bankotsu.

_Pero esta vez_, pensé mientras sonreía, _la alumna superó al profesor_.

La melodía llenó de gusto a cada poro de mi cuerpo. Ese era el único instrumento que me relajaba de esa manera.

–_Hay una luz que me hiela el alma_–canté sonriendo–_Caminar hacia ella me da la calma…No veo a nadie cerca de mí, pero noto que me alejo y se me olvida vivir._

Aquella canción me recordaba a los primeros días luego de que Bankotsu me desechara como basura.

–_Creo que ya he perdido mi cuerpo, que ya no queda nada… ni siquiera tiempo._

Tenía la mirada de todos sobre mí. Noté que cada uno tomaba posición, tratándose de un ensayo improvisado. Esa era una canción de mis favoritas, que, a pesar de traerme recuerdos dolorosos, me relajaba.

–_No pienso ni siento, no actúo ni miento… Estoy por estar, estoy por callar_–mis labios pronunciaban con cierta pasión–_Por no decir lo que quiero…_

Acariciaba las teclas con delicadeza, disfrutando de la melodía que creaban sus dulces sonidos para mí.

–_Guiarme por sus palabras fue mi triste perdición_–mi voz sentía las palabras, al igual que mi corazón–_Perderme en sus miradas, me hizo recordar que no soy… nada…_

La batería de Miroku hizo su aparición, junto con el suave sonido del bajo de Taisho. Sango y Koga se unieron con sus guitarras. Ayame y Rin comenzaron a seguirme el ritmo, haciendo los coros conmigo.

–_Se acabó el arrancarme la piel por el dolor_–sonreí al escuchar el leve sonido del bajo–_Necesitaba en mi vida un poco de calor. Caen las hojas como cayeron mis sueños; resbalando ante mis ojos, huyendo de los dedos._

Miré a Koga, quien solamente me sonreía con orgullo.

–_No pienso ni siento, no actúo ni miento… Estoy por estar, estoy por callar. Por no decir lo que siento._

Ayame y Rin hicieron su aparición nuevamente sacándome una sonrisa.

–_Guiarme por sus palabras_.

–_Por sus palabras_–cantó Rin.

–_Fue mi triste perdición, perderme en sus miradas…_

–_En sus miradas_–y era el turno de Ayame.

–_Me hizo recordar que no soy nada…_

Y todos los instrumentos callaron.

Me levanté e hice una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza, a lo que todos aplaudieron.

–Haz mejorado, Kag–dijo indiferente Bankotsu.

–Kagome para ti–repliqué–Y sí, mejoré al no tener al peor profesor de la historia.

En definitiva, no podía haber salido mejor.

Sonreí mientras tomaba a Sango del brazo, esta a Ayame y Ayame a Rin. Las cuatro salimos por la puerta, dejando a todos los muchachos viéndonos como idiotas. Reí, y las chicas me siguieron la corriente.

Me sentía renovada. Aunque no sé bien de donde saqué la fuerza para enfrentar a Bankotsu como lo hice, pero, si tenía la oportunidad, lo repetiría. Ya no era la niña de doce años a la que él engatusó y utilizó a su gusto. No, ya habían pasado cuatro años y había madurado, aprendido a no confiar en todas las personas que te dicen palabras bonitas.

– ¿Por qué fuiste tan grosera con Bankotsu?–preguntó Rin–Él solo iba a ayudar.

–Aparte, ¿No viste lo guapo que es?–continuó Ayame–Tienes suerte de que se haya fijado en ti.

–No es la primera vez que veo a Bankotsu–solté.

Las dos me miraron con los ojos como platos.

Les conté la fatídica historia que hubo entre nosotros dos. Ninguna de las dos podía creer que yo había sido _novia_ del _estúpido_ de Bankotsu. Pero, claro, cuando llegué a la parte de cómo me dejaba botada como si fuera un trapo sucio al que después de utilizarlo nada más queda desecharlo, comenzaron a insultarlo.

–Perdona por traerlo–dijo Rin.

–No te preocupes–sonreí–Aparte, creo que ya notó que no caeré en su trampa.

Las cuatro soltamos una carcajada. Una mano me tocó el hombro, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica que recorriera de pies a cabeza. Me volví.

–Kagome, debo hablar contigo–miró a mis amigas–A solas.

Sango le sacó la lengua y se fue con las demás.

– ¿Qué quieres?

–Volver contigo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?–repliqué enfadada.

Idiota. Claro, ahora que se daba cuenta de que no podía tener, si me quería a su lado.

–No, me di cuenta que… Kikyo era solo un recuerdo tuyo. Por eso me fijé en ella.

–Dile ese cuento a alguien que se lo crea–grité.

–Te amo, Kag… Perdóname.

Lo miré dubitativa. ¿Y si decía la verdad? O peor aún, ¿Si mentía?

–Bankotsu, yo…

–Sé que te lastimé, y esa no fue mi intención, lo juro.

Tomó mi mano.

–Aléjate de ella–gruñó alguien a mi espalda.


	6. Chapter 6

Acá, ya volví.

No lo sé, me quedó corto D:

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

Los personajes no son míos, sino de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Hate or Love<strong>

**Capitulo 6**

No lo niego, me embelesé al escuchar la pasión con la que cantaba Kagome. Se mostraba de cierto modo feliz, disfrutando de la música, del instrumento, de la melodía y de la letra. No pude evitar sonreír al verla tan ensimismada con el piano. Ese era un rasgo de ella, una característica que no podía evitar que me atrajera. Todo lo que se trataba de música lo hacía con pasión y dedicación, porque le gusta.

Es decir, un ejemplo claro es cuando hacemos algo que no nos gusta, o no nos interesa. Como asear la casa, bañar al perro… ¿Qué se yo? Pero, cuando nos ofrecen algún trabajo y este incluye algún deseo, hobby o lo que sea que nos guste, es diferente. El trabajo en casa (ya sea tareas, o limpiar) la mayoría de las veces lo hacemos por obligación. Mas en mi caso, si me dicen _ve y toca la guitarra_ yo lo hago con dedicación y me esfuerzo por que salga bien.

¿Se entiende la idea?

Bah. Da igual, de por sí me desvié.

La pude ver tensarse cuando vio a Bankotsu en el lugar. Y me enfureció más ver como trataba de coquetear con ella. ¡Era un bastardo! ¡La dejaba por otra y ahora vuelve por ella! Eso no podía hacerse llamar hombre. Escuché a Koga gruñir, y yo me contuve de hacer lo mismo. Después de todo, ese no era mi asunto.

Cuando al fin Kagome terminó de tocar y sacarme de aquella ensoñación a la que me vi sometido al escuchar la delicada y dulce melodía, salió con las chicas y no pude evitar seguirla con la mirada. Se veía endemoniadamente hermosa, atractiva. Y yo, Inuyasha Taisho, enemigo por naturaleza de ella… no debo tener pensamientos así.

–Kagome se ve hoy hermosa ¿cierto?–preguntó Miroku al verme distraído.

–Sí… demasiado.

¿Yo dije eso?

Todos se carcajearon, excepto Bankotsu. Él me miraba fijamente, cómo si tratara de encontrar algo en mí. Lo miré desafiante, jamás me llevé bien con él. Ni siquiera cuando éramos niños y a mi madre le hubiese encantado que él y yo nos hiciéramos mejores amigos, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

Se levantó bastante tenso, y se dirigió a mí. Le sonreí con arrogancia. Ese maldito no merecía llevar el apellido Taisho, después de todo lo que ha hecho es una deshonra a nuestros padres. Me agarró del brazo, haciendo presión en el lugar donde mantenía su agarre.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo, primo?–dije con cinismo.

–Aléjate de Kagome.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada. ¿Quién era él para prohibirme acercarme a ella? ¿Su padre? ¿Su novio? No lo creo. Me levanté de mi lugar, dejé mi bajo a un lado y lo encaré.

– ¿Qué te hace creer que te obedeceré?

–El simple hecho de saber que Kagome te odia y me ama a mí.

– ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

–Ay, Dios–dijo arrogante–Se nota a leguas que te gust…

– ¿Qué?

Sonrió con malicia.

Dio media vuelta y salió por donde desaparecieron las chicas.

Esperen un momento. Bankotsu no pudo haber insinuado que… ¿Verdad? ¡Eso es algo totalmente estúpido! ¡En mi vida me he fijado en Kagome! Aunque, claro, no he de negar lo que no se puede negar. La chica es extremadamente atractiva, pero con su carácter me basta y me sobra.

Caminé a paso lento por donde se había ido Bankotsu. Aunque quizá, si lo veía de cierta forma… Ya no miraba a Kagome como mi enemiga. Sacudí mi cabeza, alejando rápidamente esos pensamientos. Escuché un gruñido proveniente de afuera, más específicamente de Koga. Curioso, no noté cuando salía.

–Aléjate de ella–gruñó lobito.

Kagome se mantenía tensa en su lugar, mirando por encima de su hombro a Koga. Luego a Bankotsu y por último a mí.

–Tú no me mandas, Koga–respondió bruscamente mi primo.

Ambos se desafiaban con la mirada.

–No olvides que te amo, Kagome.

Y luego de decir eso, Bankotsu se fue.

Koga y yo nos miramos. Fue una mirada acusatoria, como culpando al otro de lo que acabábamos de escuchar. Kagome se volteó, y sentí que algo en mi interior se destrozaba al ver sus ojos cristalizados, con las lágrimas a punto de rodar por sus mejillas.

Se tiró a abrazarme, algo que me dejó totalmente asustado. Koga me hizo una mueca, que -increíblemente- entendí a la perfección. Me estaba pidiendo cuidar de Kagome. Hacer que dejara de llorar. Escuché un sollozo proveniente de ella, y sentí que el corazón se me estrujaba.

Se veía tan frágil, tan débil… y a la vez tan hermosa.

Sacudí mi cabeza. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que pensar eso?

_Por que te gusta_, contestó una voz. Supongo, mi conciencia.

Keh. Si me gustara lo sabría al instante.

_No, porque eres un orgulloso_, replicó esa necia voz.

No es verdad. Es más que obvio que ella no me gusta.

_Si fuera así no sentirías celos ni de Koga ni de Bankotsu._

Touché. Pero **_no _**me gusta. Punto final.

– ¿Tuviste que ver en esto?–inquirió ella.

–No–dije tajante.

La sentí temblar ante mi fría respuesta. Pero ¿Qué mierda me está pasando? Antes me valía un comino si le dolía o no. Ahora todo era distinto. Ahora sentía que si alguien llegaba a tocarle un pelo, lo haría pagar y caro. Porque solamente yo tenía permiso de tocarla.

Esperen, ¿Qué?

_Ja, te lo dije_, se burló mi conciencia.

Maldije mi estúpida conciencia y que tuviera razón. ¿Sería posible que…? No, imposible. Quizá el afecto que comenzaba a sentir hacia ella era como el de un hermano mayor para proteger a su hermanita ¿Verdad? ¡Díganme que es así! No soporto la sola idea de… Dios, ¿A mí? ¿Gustarme Kagome? Esa posibilidad no cabe en mi mente.

– ¿Por qué vino? ¿Tú no lo puedes echar?–sollozó.

–Tú tienes el poder de echarlo, Kag–susurré con extraña dulzura.

–Pero… si lo hago… no nos dejarán… entrar al concurso…–gimoteó–y… necesitamos… ganarlo…

La abracé con fuerza, tratando de transmitirle mi tranquilidad.

–Hagamos un trato–comenté–Dejaremos a Bankotsu unos ensayos, si lo hace bien… se queda, sino… se va.

–Pero, ¿y…?

–Hay dos guitarras más, Kag–sonreí–Tú te encargas del piano.

Asintió, pero no me soltó.

Sonreí sin querer. Yo tampoco quería soltarla.

_Lo sabía_, maldita vocecilla.

Sí, yo sabía que amaba a Kagome.

Como dicen, _Del odio al amor hay sólo un paso_.

Y yo me encargaría de conquistarla.

–Gracias–susurró.

–Lo que sea por ver tu sonrisa–sonreí.

–Eres un idiota bipolar–replicó riendo–Primero me tratas mal y luego eres amable conmigo.

–Y tú…

Mis ojos enfocaron una pañoleta que ella no llevaba en la mañana.

–…llevas una pañoleta–y se la quité.

Se separó de mí al sentir la ausencia de la tela en su cuello. Estaba roja, casi como un tomate.

– ¡Dámelo!

Fijé mis ojos en donde anteriormente estaba la pañoleta y solté una carcajada. Un chupetón rojo estaba a un costado de su cuello, y no había que hacer mucho esfuerzo para notarlo. Mi vista se clavó en la de ella. Estaba enfadada.

_Gran táctica para conquistarla._

–Lindo chupetón–reí.

–No estaría ahí si fueras precavido y supieras controlarte–exclamó roja.

– ¿Controlarme?–me burlé– Cuando cometimos ese error, no recuerdo que te molestara.

Su cara enrojeció más.

– ¡Eres un idiota insensible!

– ¡Y tú una estúpida impulsiva!

– ¡Tarado!

– ¡Tarada!

– ¡Burro andante!

– ¡Enana sin cerebro!

– ¡Estúpido!

–Provocativa–dije mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a mí.

– ¿Qué… rayos…?

Y la besé.


	7. Chapter 7

Este cap increíblemente está un poco más largo.

Por cierto, este fic serán solamente 10 capítulos. Síp, ya faltan sólo tres para terminarlo. Pero tengo otros cuatro proyectos, así que no puedo durar mucho en uno solo.

Ya saben, entrada a clases.

Espero que les guste este cap.

Se aceptan sugerencias.

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

Los personajes no son míos, sino de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Hate or Love<strong>

**Capitulo 7**

Mierda. Algo en mi cabeza simplemente no está funcionando. Primero, creo que mi vida se está yendo al caño. ¿Qué pasa con el mundo? ¿Qué hice para que Kami-sama me ponga a Bankotsu _otra vez_ en el camino? ¿Por qué dejé que Inuyasha me besara? Tengo que estar definitivamente loca para dejar que él me bese y para colmo corresponderle.

_Sí, loca por él_, dijo una molesta vocecilla.

Algo me está pasando. Algo está cambiando. Pero yo no puedo cometer el mismo error. No me dejaré engatusar dos veces. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que logré reunir, lo aparté de mí. Sin embargo, él no me soltó en ningún momento. Juntó nuestras frentes, y las miradas se cruzaron, enviando una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Mi respiración era agitada, al igual que la de él.

– ¿Qué mierda… te pasa?–pregunté.

–Sólo… quería… besarte.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Qué él qué?

– ¿Cómo?

Tuve el impulso de volver a rozar mis labios con los suyos, pero me contuve. No era sano para mí… Sentir lo que sentía en esos momentos por él. Es decir, es _él_; Inuyasha Taisho, cazanovas número uno de todo el maldito instituto. Yo soy para él una conquista más. Sólo eso. Una de las tantas que quiere llevar a la cama.

–Idiota–mascullé–Aléjate de mí.

– ¿Qué sucede?

Su voz se escuchaba ¿dolida?

–Sólo apártate… necesito pensar.

Le di un último empujón con él que logré zafarme de su agarre y echar carrera nuevamente hacia el salón de música. Todos voltearon a verme con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, y yo intenté devolvérselas. Bankotsu me sonreía con coquetería, pero le hice una mueca de desagrado.

_'No olvides que te amo, Kagome'_

Bah. Pura palabrería. Otro intento de los Taisho para engatusarme. Sango me miró con una mezcla de emociones en su rostro que no pude descifrar. Koga me lanzó una mirada de advertencia, como si supiera que estaba reconsiderando la idea de aceptar estar nuevamente con Bankotsu. Pero yo no era tan estúpida ¿cierto?

Sacudí mi cabeza y fijé mi vista en el reloj del salón de música. Mierda, ya eran las cinco y media. Últimamente se me ha hecho costumbre llegar tarde a casa. Miré a mi hermano y a mi prima y asentí, dándoles a entender que ya nos podíamos ir.

Sango y Koga recogieron sus cosas, mientras se repartían las mías entre ellos. Al llegar frente a mí, Sango me entregó la guitarra con una sonrisa y yo se la devolví a modo de respuesta. Ellos tomaron la delantera, mientras me despedía de todos. Abracé a Ayame y a Rin, quién me vio con algo de culpabilidad. Le sonreí, tranquilizándola. Abracé a Miroku, y me tensé en cuanto intentó poner su mano donde no debía. Por último, me acerqué a Bankotsu y fingidamente lo abracé, como si anhelara aquel contacto entre nosotros.

–Sabía que corresponderías mis sentimientos, Kagome–susurró en mi oído mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

_Iluso_, me burlé mentalmente.

–Claro, Ban… Tú me conoces mejor que yo misma–dije con coquetería.

Cuando estuve segura de ganarme su confianza, mi rodilla fue a dar **ahí**. Me soltó y puso sus manos en la zona afectada, mientras chillaba por el dolor.

_Batea esa, Bankotsu_.

Mientras él se retorcía en el suelo y chillaba de dolor, me acerqué al único que faltaba: Inuyasha. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé, buscando su tan anhelado calor.

–A mí no me harás lo mismo ¿cierto?–preguntó riendo mientras observaba a su primo.

–No, a menos que tú…

–No, gracias–interrumpió–Creo que se te está volviendo una costumbre golpear **ahí**.

Reí con ganas. Todos nos miraban expectantes, como buscando algo que nos delatara de algún delito. O simplemente esperando a que las discusiones de siempre comenzaran.

Sonreí con coquetería mientras mis ojos miraban sus labios. Mierda, me estaba haciendo adicta a ellos. Inuyasha notó mi mirada y sonrió arrogantemente mientras se acercaba a mí peligrosamente. Su embriagante aliento chocó contra mis entreabiertos labios, y sentí las piernas temblar como gelatina. Pasó sus brazos por mi cintura, como previniendo que en cualquier momento mis piernas flaquearían y me dejarían caer. Rozó nuestros labios, y lo maldije en ese instante. Sabía que anhelaba el beso y el maldito prefería jugar a los roces. Justo cuando íbamos a unir nuestros labios…

–Vámonos ya, Kagome–interrumpió Koga mientras me separaba por la fuerza de él.

– ¡Koga!–se quejó Ayame– ¿Cómo pudiste interrumpirlos?

Oh-oh.

Ahí recordé que estábamos frente a todos los de la banda. Incluso frente a Bankotsu. Me sonrojé furiosamente y pellizqué un brazo de Inuyasha antes de que Koga terminara de arrastrarme fuera del salón. Taisho me sonrió arrogante al ver el rubor que adornaba mis mejillas. Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Algo malo me estaba pasando.

_Nada del otro mundo; sólo te enamoraste_, insistió la estúpida vocecilla.

Sacudí mi cabeza, mientras apretaba la mano de Sango. Ella me miró, expectante. Yo sacudí la cabeza en una negación. Rayos, estaba totalmente segura de que me harían un **gran **interrogatorio al llegar a casa. Inuyasha había dicho que _el beso _no volvería a repetirse. ¡Mierda! ¡El chupetón! ¡La pañoleta! Miré alarmada a mi prima, que no había notado la ausencia de la tela cubriendo mi cuello.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Em… Etto… La pañoleta–reí nerviosa.

– ¿Dónde está?

–Inuyasha la tiene–susurré bajito, pero ella me escuchó.

–Se la iremos a pedir ahora más tarde–indicó indiferente Koga.

Tragué duro. ¿Ir de nuevo a la residencia Taisho? Eso sería un suicidio para mí. Revivir todo lo que sucedió **esa **noche. Sus caricias tan ardientes en mi piel, sus besos salvajes y apasionados. Me sonrojé en demasía al recordarlo, y Sango lo notó mientras arqueaba una ceja en señal de no entender.

–Ese color carmín en tu rostro me dice que ocultas algo, Kagome–dijo acusatoriamente mi mejor amiga.

– ¿Qué podría ocultarte?

–La verdadera razón del chupetón de tu cuello–señaló–Porque dudo que un simple beso haya bastado para hacer semejante chupete.

–Pues bastó–mentí– ¿O qué pensabas?

–No lo sé… quizá… ¿algunas caricias?–palidecí– O quizá… ¿La ropa les estorbó?

Un gruñido salió de los labios de Koga.

–Espero que lo que diga Sango sea mentira–aseveró–Sino, yo mismo me encargaré de matar a ese perro por atreverse a sobrepasarse contigo.

–Es mentira–mentí.

_Ja, repítetelo unas veces más a ver si te lo crees_, insistió la voz.

– ¿Segura?–dijeron los dos a coro.

_Obvio no_.

–Claro.

_Mentirosa, mentirosa_.

Sin creerme ni una sola palabra, Koga se adelantó, dejándonos a Sango y a mí atrás. Bajé la mirada, dolida por la poca confianza que mi hermano depositaba en mí. Sango posó una mano en mi hombro, y me sonrió alentadoramente. A veces llegaba a pensar que Sango parecía más mi hermana, que el mismo Koga.

–Sango, cuando lleguemos a casa–susurré lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo ella escuchara–Necesito contarte algo.

Ella sintió, comprendiendo. Jamás podría decirle a Koga lo que realmente ocurrió. Escalofríos me recorrían la espina dorsal, dejando incómodas corrientes eléctricas en todo mi cuerpo al imaginar la reacción de Koga. Rayos, estaba casi seguro de que iría a matarlo, y de paso, también se desharía de Bankotsu. Mi hermano es en demasía impulsivo y solo cree lo que sus ojos ven.

Llegamos a casa, y la actitud fría y esquiva de Koga para conmigo no cambió en nada. Saludamos a mis tíos y subimos, mientras mi hermano me ignoraba olímpicamente. Tuve el impulso de abofetearlo y gritarle algo como _'¡Idiota! ¡Aún sigo siendo **eso**!'_, porque estoy más que segura… que él cree que le entregué absolutamente todo a Inuyasha.

Abrimos la puerta de mi habitación, y Sango se echó rápidamente a mi cama con expresión de cansancio en el rostro. Koga había seguido su camino, a la habitación de él. La primera era la mía, luego la de Sango y por último la de Koga. Sango me miró expectante, esperando que yo me confesara abiertamente con ella.

–Sango, yo…–un sollozo escapó de mi garganta–No sé que me ocurrió aquel día, a ninguno.

– ¿Qué sucedió, Kag?

–Casi sucede **eso**–dije con voz solemne.

Sango ahogó un chillido por la sorpresa.

– ¿Qué?

–Todo comenzó porque yo no quería beber algo… creo que era café–murmuré, tratando de no liberar las lágrimas–Y él dijo que todo pasaría, y recordé que mamá había muerto y que papá nunca nos quiso a Koga y a mí… y…

–Tranquilízate.

–Y el recuerdo de Bankotsu asaltó mi mente–ahogué un gemido lastimero–Creo que le conté todo a Inuyasha y…

Ella esperó pacientemente, mientras tomaba mis manos. Sabía que para mí no era fácil hablar de eso.

–Y me besó–susurré–El calor comenzó a hacer estragos en los dos… La ropa nos estorbó y… despojé a Inuyasha de su camisa…

Me miró perpleja.

–Sus manos acariciaban todo a su paso–comenté mientras bajaba la mirada–Sus caricias debajo de mi vestido.

Ahí si se quedó mirándome incrédula.

–Mientras nos besábamos con ansias, él encontró el cierre de mi vestido… y volví a la realidad–ahogué un sollozo, y las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas.

Sango me abrazó, acunándome entre sus brazos. Ella también lloraba, lo sabía por su agitada respiración. Mi sufrimiento paró, mientras Sango me acariciaba maternalmente la espalda. Maldije en mis adentros. Yo sabía que de esa fiesta no saldría nada bueno, y lo confirmé.

–Si no hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Miroku, todo esto no habría ocurrido–me dijo ella en un tono muy bajo.

–No es cierto–respondí–Tarde o temprano terminaría por enamorarme de Inuyasha Taisho.


	8. Chapter 8

Bian, ya Kag e Inu admitieron que se aman... pero no se lo dicen a nadie :P Se lo tienen bien guardado.

Aquí todo se complica ¬_¬ pero no me maten

Pronto entro a clases, así que dudo actualizar tan seguido (menos que ahora)

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

Los personajes no son míos, sino de Rumiko Takahashi.

_**N**at_

* * *

><p><strong>Hate or Love<strong>

**Capitulo 8**

Sango me miró con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos almendrados, pero yo sólo atiné a bajar la mirada. ¿De qué me valía ocultarlo? Ahora yo era una más de su extensa lista de conquistas, con la diferencia de que no ha logrado acostarse conmigo. Una traicionera lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, en el momento en que mi corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente. Escuchamos un grito aterrador, y luego la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe, mostrando a un enfurecido Koga.

Oh-oh.

– ¡Te acostaste con ese maldito!–gritó.

– ¿Qué? ¡No es lo que…!

La mirada que mi hermano le lanzó a mi amiga, logró callarla.

–Koga, déjame explicarte lo que…

– ¡No quiero que me expliques como ese sarnoso te tocó!

– ¡Pero él no me tocó!

– ¡Tienes un estúpido chupete en el cuello! ¡Es obvio que te tocó!

Me agarró por el cuello, y me tragué el miedo que tenía en mi garganta. Koga trataba de asfixiarme, estaba totalmente cegado por la ira. Sango hacia inútiles intentos de quitármelo de encima, pero el ni siquiera se movía de donde estaba. El poco aire que retenía en mis pulmones se acabó, y comencé a ver borroso.

– ¡Suéltala, Koga!

Los gritos de Sango seguían presentes, pero yo sentía que estaba más del otro lado, que presente en la escena. Escuché el timbre sonar, a mis tíos abrir la puerta y saludar a alguien. Unos pasos en las escaleras y en el pasillo. Sentí mi cuerpo pesado, y los párpados se me cerraban con fuerza.

–Kagome, venía a devolverte la…

Y aquella voz calló. No sé si por la falta de ese gas tan importante llamado oxígeno, o por la impresión de presenciar mi asesinato. Escuché un sonoro golpe, y luego mi inerte cuerpo cayó al suelo. Alguien se arrodilló a mi lado, y comenzó a moverme, buscando una respuesta de mi parte. Pero me encontraba demasiado cansada como para abrir mis pesados párpados y ver lo que sucedía.

– ¡Abusaste de ella!

– ¡Jamás la toqué!

¿Sería posible que…?

Otro golpe sonó en mi habitación, y el chillido de Sango me hizo despertar por completo. Mi vista, un poco nublada, se posó en ella. Me abrazó instintivamente y yo me dejé hacer. Koga trató de acercarse a mí, pero yo me encogí del miedo. Miré a mi alrededor, buscando al dueño de aquella sensual voz que lograba derretirme con solo decir un _'hola'_. Lo encontré, tirado a los pies de mi cama… Inconsciente.

– ¡Inuyasha!–chillé, horrorizada.

Me tiré a su lado y comencé a zarandearlo, para que despertara. Escuché unos quejidos provenientes de sus deliciosos labios, y luego sus bellos ojos dorados se enfocaron en mí. El escozor en mis ojos me advirtió que estaba a punto de llorar a lágrima viva. Él me dedicó una mirada llena de ternura.

– ¿Estás bien?

Asentí.

– ¿Y tú?

No respondió.

–Aléjate de él, Kagome–ordenó Koga.

–Tiene que alejase de ti, lobo estúpido–escupió Inuyasha–Casi la matas.

Koga se abalanzó de nuevo hacia Inuyasha. Chillé horrorizada, nuevamente.

– ¡Koga, ya basta!

– ¡No te dejaré vivir, perro!–gruñó– ¡Te atreviste a acostarte con mi hermana!

Un puñetazo voló.

– ¡Ya te dije que no!

Una patada por aquí.

– ¡Sí, claro!

Auch, eso tuvo que doler.

– ¡Paren ésta absurda pelea!–grité mientras me ponía entre ambos.

Ambos se retaron con la mirada. Koga estaba tenso, y se podía apreciar a la perfección el enfado en su cristalina mirada celeste. Inuyasha estaba más relajado, pero tenía la mandíbula muy tensa, y pronto explotaría.

–Koga, relájate–pedí.

–No me relajaré sabiendo que tú…

–Sigo siendo virgen–solté.

La incomodidad se podía palpar en el aire. Estoy segura de que estaría más roja que un tomate, pero si no lo decía… Pronto terminarían matándose entre ellos. Sango estaba pálida. Y Koga asombrado. Inuyasha estaba muy nervioso.

–Es… un alivio saberlo–respondió Koga un tanto turbado.

Sango fingió toser.

–Podrías haber sido un poco más… ¿Sutil?

La miré con el ceño fruncido.

En cierto modo tenía razón. Poco me faltó para gritarlo, y realmente me sentía avergonzada por haberlo dicho así. Bajé mi cabeza de manera penosa, temiendo enfrentarme a las miradas de mis amigos y enemigo-amado. Oh. Mierda.

Acabo de gritar que sigo siendo virgen frente a Inuyasha.

_Estúpida_.

–Incómodo silencio–comentó Inuyasha a mi espalda.

–En demasía–confirmé.

–Los apoyo–resumió Sango.

–Lo mismo digo–siguió mi hermano.

Otro silencio se posó entre nosotros. Los minutos pasaban y el ambiente no se alivianaba con absolutamente nada. Mierda, no debí decir eso. Aparte de que fue muy penoso, incómodo y vergonzoso… Inuyasha debe pensar que soy una cría, una niñita. Mierda y más mierda. Sacudí mi cabeza y traté de esbozar una sonrisa sincera.

– ¿A qué viniste?

–A recibir y dar golpes, no–contradijo Sango.

Koga me miró con culpabilidad, y puedo jurar que vi una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla.

–Perdóname, Kagome–pidió.

Asentí débilmente. Me levanté y me fui a la habitación de Sango, donde me encerré para poder pensar con claridad. Mi respiración se agitó al momento de escuchar los golpes en la puerta caoba, seguido de la voz de Inuyasha. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, haciéndome imposible contestarle.

–Kagome, abre la puerta–insistió.

Silencio. Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad qué responderle.

El móvil en el bolsillo de mi pantalón vibró, avisándome de un mensaje de texto. Desconocía por completo el número, pero al ver el nombre que dejó al final del mensaje… Mi sangre ardió en un arranque de ira. ¡Maldito descarado! ¡Era increíble su afán por hacerme daño! Pero no lograría su cometido. Aunque… tal vez... él dice la verdad ¿cierto?

No me dio la gana de responderle el estúpido mensaje. Es más, ¿Cómo mierda consiguió mi número móvil? ¡Parecía un acosador! Sacudí mi cabeza, y me di cuenta que Inuyasha había dejado de insistir y ahora platicaba amenamente con mi prima. Nuevamente los colores se me subieron al rostro.

Mierda.

¿Cómo se me ocurría gritar **eso**?

Como pueden imaginar, terminé durmiendo en la alcoba de Sango, así que la misma me despertó al día siguiente. Mantenía una sonrisa casi maternal al verme. Le devolví la sonrisa, me disculpé por incomodarla absurdamente y me dirigí a mi habitación. Tomé el uniforme y me di una ducha rápida. Bajé con la mochila al hombro y la guitarra en mano. Me despedí de mis tíos y dirigí mis pasos hacia el instituto.

Decidí ir sola. No tenía ganas de ver a mi hermano cuando este, la tarde anterior, había intentado cometer homicidio. Me asustaba de cierto modo, pues si se había puesto así por un chupetón… No quería saber cuando yo considerara la opción de casarme, tener hijos y formar una familia aparte.

Creo que mataría al que sería mi esposo.

Sacudí mi cabeza, y nuevamente mi celular vibró en el bolsillo de mi falda. Bastante fastidiada contesté la estúpida llamada. ¿Qué no tenían nada mejor que hacer? ¿Sólo joderme la vida? Bah, ahí me las arreglaría con todos.

– ¿Aló?

–_Kagome, soy Rin._

_Mierda_, pensé.

– ¿No pudiste esperar a que llegara al instituto?

–_Por lo mismo te llamo_–insistió.

Bufé.

–_Hoy tendremos ensayo en casa de los Taisho._

Ahí me quedé sin habla. ¿Qué? No tengo las más putas agallas para ver a Inuyasha de frente en el instituto luego de lo que **grité **ayer, y ¿Piensa que iré a su casa? Tiene que ser una broma. Una broma de muy mal gusto.

– ¿Tuviste una operación en la cabeza ayer, o qué? Estás loca si piensas que pondré un pie en la mansión Taisho.

–_Kagome, es tu deber como líder_. _Aparte, ¿Qué tiene de malo?_

– ¡Todo!

Escuché unas risas de su parte.

–No es gracioso, Rin. Sabes lo mucho que me molesta estar en el mismo lugar que Inuyasha–repliqué/mentí–Y la presencia de Bankotsu no ayuda mucho ¿sabes?

–_Ayer no pensabas lo mismo ¿cierto?_–dijo pícara.

Me sonrojé furiosamente, y me di cuenta de que ya estaba frente al instituto.

–Voy para el salón; corre mientras puedas, Rin. Estás frita–advertí.

Colgué. Eché carrera. Rin estaba muerta, acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte al **insinuar** el _casi_ beso de ayer. ¡Estoy jodidamente jodida! Ese vergonzoso y penoso momento mancharía por siempre mi expediente de vida. Jamás lo olvidarían. Nunca serían capaces de borrar el momento en el que yo, la vocalista Kagome Higurashi, casi me beso con el estúpido bajista de Inuyasha Taisho.

_Un estúpido bajista muy guapo_, dijo una vocecita.

Sí, guapísimo.

¡Oh, rayos!

Kagome, deja de pensar estupideces y concéntrate en cómo deshacerte del animal de Bankotsu. Sacudí mi cabeza, y seguí el camino hacia mi salón. Todo estaba en penumbras, y me extrañó el hecho de que no hubiera ni un alma ahí. No le presté mucha atención, así que fui directo a mi puesto: al frente de Sango y al lado de Rin. Dejé mi mochila en el pupitre, y cuando me dirigía a salir para dejar la guitarra en el salón de música… Alguien me tapó los ojos y la boca con las manos. Chillé por el susto, pero no se escuchó. Me estremecí de sólo pensar en lo que me harían.

–Vaya, sigues siendo igual de asustadiza que hace cuatro años, Kagome–se burló una voz muy conocida.

Abrí la boca.

–No grites, preciosa, no te servirá de nada–murmuró en mi oído.

La volví a cerrar, pero esta vez… Mis dientes tenían la piel de la mano de Bankotsu entre ellos. Lo mordí todo lo que mis fuerzas me permitieron, y al instante me soltó.

– ¡Perra!

Aproveché su descuido y salí corriendo en dirección a los baños. El único lugar (espero yo) donde no se metería a sacarme. Aunque conociéndolo, irrumpe en el baño de chicas y me saca de allí. No iba prestando atención, así que choqué con alguien en el camino. Era Inuyasha. Me preguntó qué me sucedía, pero le grité que luego se lo explicaría.

Me encerré en un cubículo de los baños, y claramente pude escuchar los pasos y gruñidos de Bankotsu buscándome. Abrió la puerta del cubículo donde me encontraba, y me sentí desfallecer cuando lo vi meterse y cerrarlo con el pestillo.

¡Santa mierda!

Tragué duro al sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Me quedé petrificada. Me estrujó fuertemente, y me sacó el poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones. Ahí fue cuando reaccioné. ¡Estaban a punto de violarme en un baño del instituto! Grité con todas mis fuerzas, desgarrándome la garganta y las cuerdas vocales en el proceso.

– ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien que me lo quite de encima!

–Nadie me detendrá, dulzura–susurró meloso–No quería que fuera así, pero tú tienes la culpa.

Chillé al sentir una de sus manos colarse bajo mi falda.

– ¡No me toques!

Comencé a llorar. La desesperación hacia estragos en mí. Los sollozos se agolparon en mi garganta.

–No llores, linda, te ves muy fea llorando.

Comenzó a bajar lentamente mis bragas, y mi pie reaccionó solo y… ¡Pum! ¡Lo pateé!

–Maldita.

– ¡Kagome! ¿Dónde estás?

Esa era la voz de Inuyasha. Bankotsu frunció el ceño, y volvió a acorralarme contra la pared del baño.

–Ni se te ocu…

– ¡Inuyasha!–grité.

– ¡Kagome!–escuché.

– ¡Ayúdame!

Un golpe en mi estómago me sacó el aire, y fui incapaz de volver a gritar.

–Entiéndelo, tú eres mía, Kagome–gruñó Bankotsu en mi oído–Ni mi primo, ni nadie… cambiará eso.

–¡Kagome!

Y luego… lo demás se volvió negro.


	9. Chapter 9

Gomen, gomen!

Lo sé, me tardé tantito

Pero estaba bloqueada D: y también me quedó muy corto.

-_- Ya falta solo un cap más para que termine con esta historia...

Gracias por los reviews ^^ y el apoyo que me han brindado.

Por cierto, las que recuerdan a nuestro querido **TM**, les manda un saludo desde Hawaii: Chicas, comienzo a creer que no va a volver.

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

Los personajes no son míos, sino de Rumiko Takahashi.

_**N**at_

* * *

><p><strong>Hate or Love<strong>

**Capitulo 9**

Escuché a Kagome llamarme, y no dudé en abrir la puerta en la que se encontraba. Estaba cometiendo una estupidez, después de todo era prohibido que los hombres entráramos a los baños de chicas, pero no dudé en hacerlo cuando la noté tan nerviosa en el pasillo. Llevaba una gran carrera, y se encontraba agitada. Luego, vi al maldito de Bankotsu correr tras ella.

Emprendí carrera tras él, no dejaría que le hiciera daño de nuevo.

Miré a ambos. Kagome estaba desmayada, en brazos de Bankotsu, mientras él aprovechaba y metía sus manos debajo de la camisa de ella. La furia me cegó por completo, y de un solo golpe lo mandé al suelo.

– ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!–gruñí.

Apretó más a la chica contra sí, mientras me sonreía con sorna.

– ¿Qué harás para impedirlo, primito?

–Esto.

Lo agarré del pelo y lo separé a la fuerza de Kagome. La chica quedó recostada en la fría cerámica de los baños de chicas, y la rabia seguía haciendo estragos en mí. Clavé mi mirada en Bankotsu, que seguía con esa sonrisa de perversión en el rostro mientras veía a Kagome. Lo abofeteé, y me frunció el ceño.

–Tú ya la probaste, déjame a mí hacerlo–replicó.

Otra bofetada.

–Kagome no es una puta–contesté.

Soltó una carcajada, y ahí nos fuimos a los golpes. Los puñetazos y las patadas volaban por todo el lugar, incluso me olvidé que estábamos en el baño de chicas. Bankotsu me sacó el aire de los pulmones de una patada, y yo le quebré la nariz de un puñetazo. Los golpes siguieron, ojos morados, raspones, ya ni siquiera sentíamos dolor.

– ¡Basta ya!

Paramos los golpes, para volver a ver a una lacrimosa Kagome.

– ¡Kagome!–exclamé, mientras me acercaba a ella– ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te duele?

Las lágrimas siguieron bajando por su rostro.

– ¿Tú estás bien?

–No es nada.

– ¿No es nada?–repitió, sin creerme ni una palabra–Mírate.

Obedecí y me miré en los grandes espejos del lugar. Dios, estaba hecho un asco.

–Vamos a la enfermería–ofreció, halándome el brazo.

Asentí, tomé su mano y salimos del baño de chicas. ¿Cabe decir que me sentía totalmente raro al salir de la mano de Kagome **del baño de chicas**? Es decir, cualquiera podría malinterpretarlo. Nos dirigimos a la enfermería, y a la pobre señora Kaede casi le da un infarto al verme.

– ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué te pasó, muchacho?

–Eh…

–Me defendió, señora Kaede–se adelantó Kagome.

– ¿De qué?

–La pregunta es de quien–interrumpí.

Kaede me miró expectante, pero no le dije. Comenzó a curar mis heridas, y más de una vez se me salió alguna exclamación. Pero no me arrepentía de nada. Y jamás lo haría. Porque, a fin de cuentas, pude salvar a Kagome del depravado de mi primo. Ella también estaba lastimada; tenía moretones en los brazos, y bastantes arañazos. Kaede terminó de vendarme el brazo y de untarme la crema en los moretones.

–Ya vuelvo–avisó, mientras se levantaba–Iré por unas pastillas para aliviar el dolor.

Ambos asentimos.

– ¿Te duele algo?–inquirió.

–Me preocupas más tú–solté.

– ¿Por qué?

Respiré hondo. Había llegado el momento de aclarar mis sentimientos, y de una vez por toda, decírselos. Me rechazaría, eso es seguro. Pero al menos, podría decirle que amaba tanto… tanto, que un beso suyo me cortaba la respiración. Tanto, que no dormía en las noches por estar pensando en su mirada. Tanto, que se había vuelto mi oxígeno.

Miroku me lo había dicho. Debía confesárselo. Pero la inseguridad mataba a mis incontrolables deseos de besarla. Un silencio sepulcral nos llenó el ambiente, causándonos una gran tensión. Apreté mis nudillos, hasta que quedaron blancos. Kagome se mantenía en silencio, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Ahora hasta a mí me parecía la cerámica sucia de la enfermería mucho más interesante que mi fallido intento de declaración. ¿A quién quería engañar? Con un dedo no se tapa el sol, y mucho menos con el silencio taparé lo que siento por Kagome.

–Porque yo…

Las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta, impidiéndome formular algo coherente que decir. Rayos, declararse era sumamente complicado. Las manos comenzaron a sudarme, y juro que sentía que pronto me iba a dar un infarto de lo rápido que latía mi corazón.

–Porque yo te…

–Listo–apareció Kaede–Tómate dos cuando te duela algún moretón ¿entendido?

–Sí, gracias–respondí algo enfadado.

¿Quién mierda está confabulando en mi contra allí arriba? Justo cuando tomo el bendito valor para decirlo… Llega Kaede. Quién quiera que esté allá arriba, no me quiere.

–Y tú, mi niña–habló de forma maternal, mirando a Kagome–Cuídate ¿sí? Ahora lleva a ese amargado a su casa.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

– ¿No debería ir a clase?

–Ninguno de ustedes dos irá a clases–regañó–No con esas heridas.

Vi a Kagome asentir.

–Mi niña, Sango traerá sus cosas–sonrió, evitando que Kagome se bajara de la camilla.

Volvió a asentir.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar. Y al parecer, Sango se había olvidado por completo de nosotros. Kaede nos miró con ternura, se disculpó luego de otros diez minutos con la excusa de ir a buscar nuestras cosas y reprender a Sango. Kagome soltó un suspiro, y se volvió a recostar en la camilla. Yo la miré por el rabillo del ojo, a la espera de alguna indirecta o algo por el estilo. Pero nada.

– ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme?–inquirió, mirándome desde su camilla.

Me recosté en la camilla, a la par de la suya. Me volví, y clavé mi vista en ella.

–Me preocupas más tú–repetí–Porque te amo, Kagome.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, sin poder creer lo que mis labios habían pronunciado. En realidad, ni yo creía que acababa de decirle 'te amo' a mi peor enemiga, y con la naturalidad de saludar a mi madre por las mañanas.

–Pero, Inuyasha…–se sentó en la camilla, frente a mí, y la imité–Tú no…

Y antes de que pudiera formular alguna frase para rechazarme, la besé.

Creo que se me está haciendo costumbre.


	10. Chapter 10

Mátenme

Perdón por la tardanza... ¡Pero la musa andaba de fiesta y faltó!

Me bloqueé totalmente, y hasta ahora la inspiración llegó y ¡Ta-da!

Ya termina ;_;

Gracias por los reviews ^^ y el apoyo que me han brindado.

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

Los personajes no son míos, sino de Rumiko Takahashi.

_**N**at_

* * *

><p><strong>Hate or Love<strong>

**Capitulo 10**

A ver, ¿Alguien me quiere explicar qué está pasando? ¿Inuyasha se me acaba de declarar o fue idea mía? Lo único que tengo claro es que tengo sus labios sobre los míos. ¡Me está besando! Pero siempre lo hace para callarme. Lo separé de mí, y lo miré a los ojos, buscando algún deje de duda por sus palabras… Pero no encontré nada ¿En serio me amaba? ¿Era en serio? ¿O me estaban jugando una broma de mal gusto?

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?–pronuncié con voz quebrada– ¿Es tanto tu afán por qué sea una más en tu lista?

–No, eso no es lo que…

– ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte!–grité, con las lágrimas impidiéndome verlo con claridad– ¡Eres un maldito mujeriego!

Me levanté de la camilla un tanto tambaleante, pero no le mostré que estaba mareada. No quería que sintiera lástima por mí. Nunca más me mostraría débil frente a él, jamás le mostraría que me tenía a sus pies como una idiota, que estaba malditamente enamorada de él. Lo olvidaría, ¡Cómo que me llamaba Kagome Higurashi! Jamás demostraría mis sentimientos frente a él, volvería a ser la fría Kagome con tal de olvidarlo.

Salí de la enfermería, y me encontré con la señora Kaede, que me tendió mi mochila. Esbocé una falsa sonrisa mientras la tomaba y me la ponía al hombro. Me despedí de ella y me dirigí a la salida del instituto, me habría quedado de no ser por el estúpido intento de Taisho por… conquistarme y llevarme a la cama. ¡Hasta me dolía pensarlo!

– ¡Espera, Kagome!

Mi corazón se estrujó al escuchar su voz.

– ¿Qué?–respondí de forma grosera.

– ¿Por qué me hablas así? Yo sólo pensé que…

– ¡Tú sólo pensaste que me engatusarías con ese _te amo_!–exploté– ¡Nunca juegues con los sentimientos de una persona! ¡Si no lo sientes, jamás digas _te amo_!

– ¡Pero yo lo siento!–insistió.

–Si, sientes el no poder llevarme a tu cama y utilizarme–contradije–Búscate una zorra, yo no hago trabajo sucio.

Seguí mi camino, sintiendo que algo dentro de mí se rompía (otra vez) en mil pedazos al haberle dicho aquello. Pero no me importaba, saldría aún más lastimada si le decía que yo también lo amaba… Para que luego de cumplir su cometido, me dejara y se fuera con otra. Sacudí mi cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Caminé, caminé y caminé sin rumbo alguno, sumida en mis pensamientos y en mis traicionados sentimientos.

Escuché un grito, y luego sentí un golpe y me vi en el suelo junto a una enfadada Sango. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Mi prima me fulminaba con la mirada, y me di cuenta de que muchas personas se habían apuñado a nuestro alrededor… Y había un auto a mi lado… Esperen, ¿Qué?

– ¿Dónde mierda tienes la cabeza, Kagome?–regañó Sango– ¡Casi te atropellan! ¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo no llego a tiempo?

–Perdona, no me fijé–murmuré.

– ¿Acaso no piensas decir algo coherente?–insistió– ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Contesta!

– ¡Ya déjame sola!–grité– ¡Sólo eso quiero: estar sola!

– ¡Deja de gritar!–exclamó.

Me levanté, bastante enfadada y con las lágrimas que había retenido todo el camino haciendo su propio camino por mis mejillas. No tenía que descargarme en Sango, pero tampoco tenía que regañarme de esa manera. Si tan sólo supiera todo lo que había ocurrido en la enfermería… Escuché sus pasos a mi lado, pero no me digné a verla.

– ¿Qué te sucedió, Kag?

–No es nada importante–murmuré–Tonterías mías, sólo eso.

–Jamás me habías gritado de esa manera–comentó–Sé que algo te sucede, pero no te obligaré a decirme.

–Te diré en casa–dije con resignación–Este no es un buen lugar para hablar de esos temas.

Asintió, mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros y me abrazaba. Sango me conocía a la perfección, y sabía que estaba dolida por algo, aunque ella no supiera por qué. Quizá yo lograría olvidarme de InuYasha así como me olvidé de Bankotsu ¿verdad? Sacudí mi cabeza por enésima vez en ese día… ¡Realmente hoy no era mi día de suerte!

Al llegar a casa, mis tíos no estaban, así que fuimos directo a mi habitación. Sango me dijo que mientras yo me quitaba el uniforme, ella me prepararía un té tranquilizante, para bajarme los nervios. Comencé a desvestirme lentamente, con pereza. Me bajé la falda del instituto, y una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla al descubrir un moretón en mi muslo, muy cerca de mis bragas. Me quité la camisa, y fue lo mismo: moretones y arañazos cerca de mi busto. No aguanté más, y me derrumbé frente al espejo a llorar. Escuché algo caerse y quebrarse, y luego a Sango a mi lado abrazándome.

–Bankotsu intentó violarme–sollocé–No lo logró porque Taisho llegó a tiempo.

–Ay, Dios–me abrazó más fuerte–Ese maldito solo trae desgracias.

–Y luego, en la enfermería… Taisho se me declaró.

Mi prima me miró arqueando una ceja.

–Lo hizo para engatusarme y-y que dejara que fuera u-una más e-en su lista–hipé.

– ¡Si serás tonta!–gritó Sango– ¡Lo decía en serio, babosa!

–N-no es v-verdad–insistí.

–Kagome, acabas de rechazar indirectamente al hombre de tu vida–reclamó– ¡Búscalo!

–No lo haré–dije, un poco más repuesta–Debe odiarme.

– ¡Eres terca como una mula!–dijo exasperada– ¡Le pidió permiso a Koga hace unas semanas para poder ser tu novio, tonta!

Mi corazón se olvidó de que latir era necesario para vivir, pero luego lo recordó y latió como nunca antes. ¿Él había hecho eso? ¿En serio? ¡Yo era una maldita estúpida! Me levanté de un salto, y me dirigí a la puerta.

–Oye, tonta–llamó Sango riéndose–Sé que a Inuyasha no le molestará si llegas así, pero ¿No prefieres vestirte?

Me sonrojé furiosamente al verme semi desnuda. Corrí al armario y saqué un jeans y la primera blusa que me encontré. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, me calcé los zapatos y salí corriendo escaleras abajo. ¡Tenía que encontrarlo! No podía perderlo, no ahora. Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo por todas las calles, e incluso casi me atropellan (de nuevo). No lo encontré por ningún lado, y me dijeron que en su casa no estaba… ¿Y ahora?

Mierda, mierda y más mierda.

Estaba en un problema.

Otra vez las lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas. Me senté en el borde del caño, sin ánimo para regresar a casa. ¿Qué le diría a Sango? "_Cuando me dijiste todo y corrí, era demasiado tarde"_. ¡Excelente! ¡Era una completa idiota, desconfiada y…! ¡Y tonta! Un sollozo escapó de mis labios, y me fue inevitable el perder el habla debido al nudo en mi garganta.

–Tonta, tonta, tonta–repetí con voz quebrada–Soy una tonta.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

Y el dueño de aquella voz… Era la razón de mis lágrimas.

– ¿Dónde estabas?–pregunté, cuando él se sentó a mi lado.

–Fui a la empresa de mi padre, a avisarle el por qué volví a casa temprano–explicó–Pensé que no querías verme.

Lo miré, con la culpabilidad plasmada en mi rostro. Tomé fuerzas de yo-no-sé-dónde y posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Ya era mi turno de robarle un beso ¿no? Lo sentí reír sobre mis labios, así que me separé y lo miré con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué mierda era tan gracioso?

– ¿De qué te ríes?

–De las ironías de la vida, cariño.

No pude evitar sonrojarme al escucharlo llamarme así. Lo pronunció con tanta dulzura y tanto amor…

– ¿Qué ironías?

–Que te amo–repitió, me sonrojé más–Y que tú me odias.

–No he dicho que te odie–comenté, dolida.

– ¿Entonces?

Me acerqué a su oído y susurré un _te amo_, para luego darle un beso. Intenté separarme de él, pero me sujetó de la cintura y me atrajo más hacia él. Solté una risita en sus labios, hasta que nos separamos. Nos miramos unos segundos, y luego nos echamos a reír. Un zapateo nos calló la risa, y al voltear… ¡Era Koga, frunciéndonos el ceño!

–Ko-koga yo…

– ¿Qué haces aquí, sarnoso?

–Cuido a mi hermana y me aseguro de que cumplas con tu palabra–explicó con simplicidad.

Los miré sin entender.

–Tardaste un poco, perro–rió mi hermano–Pensé que Kagome cumpliría los setenta y tú no te le habrías declarado.

– ¡Koga! ¡Espérame!

– ¿Esa es Ayame?–pregunté.

–Eh… sí–aceptó– ¡Nos vemos en la noche, Kagome!

Y salió corriendo.

Ayame pasó a nuestro lado, nos saludó, y siguió correteando a mi hermano. ¿Acaso el mundo se ha vuelto loco? Solté una carcajada al ver la ironía de mis palabras, ¿El mundo? ¿Loco? Creo que la loca soy yo al enamorarme de mi enemigo.

Pero no soy la única loca.

Ya que él me ama a mí.

**Fin**


End file.
